Family Secret's
by BashfulC
Summary: Ch. 16 added Phaedos was once a populated and peaceful planet but when an encounter with Zedd caused the deathes of the reining monarchs, the people scattered. Now there children have learned of there birthright. Lets just say they're not too happy.
1. Ch 1: Secrets and Suprises

Hey ya'll! The Frog Princess here! I have had this idea jumping around in my head for a while now, and have finally gotten the time to put it on paper.  
  
I'm not sure if anyone else noticed all the similarities between Kim and Jason but I sure have. This is NOT a Jason/Kim fic, nor will it be a Tommy/Kim fic. I do read Kim/Tommy fics, but I don't write them. I try to stay away from them. I'm not telling who she will fall for, but I'll give ya a hint. It's someone you should expect from me.  
  
This is only the first chapter, hope ya'll like it. The second chapter is almost finished, I'll post it when I get done. I don't own the rangers or anyone else you will recognize, I do own the names for Jason's parents.  
  
This is probably the longest first chapter I've ever written. I'm dedicating this Fic to my good friends, Ibonekoen and Dingo, my two Adam/Johnny loving friends. This is dedicated to you guys. Hope ya like it! Hope ya'll like this, Yours till I see the applesauce, The Frog Princess.  
  
  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Family Secrets: Chapter One  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Jason sat on the floor of his attic, dirty, sweaty, and tired. He looked over at his friend and chuckled. Billy was laying flat on his back, his eyes closed, and a smudge of dirt on his nose. Billy opened his eyes and looked at Jason. They locked eyes and simultaneously busted up laughing.  
  
"Billy you should see yourself." Jason chuckled. Billy ran a hand through his hair, making his hair stand on end. Jason laughed harder at Billy who gave him a puzzled frown. Jason tried calming down, but the smile was still on his face.  
  
"Your hair is standing up on end." He explained to the perplexed genius, who blushed slightly at the revelation. Jason sighed as he noticed all the boxes his parents wanted him to go through and take down to the storage room in the garage.  
  
Sarah and Jack Scott wanted to clean out the attic and turn it into an apartment. Jason did not know why his parents all of a sudden wanted an attic apartment, but they had been acting really strange for couple weeks now, really secretive. Jason looked over at his best friend and ginned again. *At least I get to spend time with Billy. I really missed him.*  
  
Billy had been on Aqualand, as Rocky had jokingly called it, for about three months until he had realized he could not live there any longer. He missed his friends, father, and just plain Earth. Jason and Billy had been spending a lot of time together ever since he had gotten back. Jason smiled as he thought of how, if someone had told him eight years ago that his best friend would be a genius, he would have probably laughed in there face. *A jock and a genius, best friends, who would have thought?* Jason thought to himself.  
  
Jason sighed, stood up and stretched. He held out his hand at Billy who groaned, but grasped his hand and let himself be pulled up. Billy looked at all the boxes they still had to go through and sighed.  
  
"Jason? Why did your mom want you to go through all these boxes, and how many boxes are there?" Jason shook his head.  
  
"Mom asked me to go through all the boxes and save everything that was on the list I gave you. She is a pack rat, she saves everything. My parents are making the attic into a apartment. They won't tell me why though." Jason quickly explained to his friend who nodded and sighed. They each lifted a box and opened them. Jason quickly closed his box and took the black marker and marked it, 'X-Mas Ornaments.' He put it on the side and peaked into the box that Billy was looking into with interest.  
  
It was his school papers. Jason and Billy quickly went through the papers, Billy laughing at some of them, Jason grimacing at others. Just as he was about to close the box Billy found a folded up piece of paper lying at the bottom of the box. He lifted it up and opened it. Together, Billy and Jason read it. Billy's eyes grew wide as he quickly scanned it.  
  
At first Jason did not see the top. It had all the stuff that a birth certificate would have, hair color, eye color, name, time of birth, but when Jason read the top he almost stopped breathing. 'City of Angel Grove Adoption Certificate.' Jason shook his head and read it again. The words had not change. Jason looked at Billy, his eyes wide, confused and frightened.  
  
"Billy? Please tell me this isn't what I think it is." Jason choked out through his tears. Billy swallowed nervously. Jason grabbed his shoulders.  
  
"Tell me this is fake! Tell me this isn't real!" Jason pleaded. Billy sighed.  
  
"Tell me I'm not adopted! Billy tell me!" Jason demanded. Billy just gave him a long and sympathetic stare.  
  
"I'm so sorry Jason." Billy said softly. And with that, Jason fell on his knees, and sobbed.  
  
~~~~~ (*)__(*) ~~~~~  
  
When Jason had sobbed himself to sleep, Billy took his communicator and contacted Zordon.  
  
"Zordon? This is Billy. I need a favor." For a few minutes all he heard was static, then Zordon's voice boomed out of the tiny watch.  
  
"What do you need, Billy?" Billy sighed and glanced at his distraught friend.  
  
"Could you teleport Jason to his room? He just found out some bad news and he fell asleep crying in his attic. I cannot carry him to his bedroom. I might be strong, but I'm not that strong." Billy watched as Jason disappeared in a streak of white. His attention turned back to the watch as he heard Zordon sigh.  
  
"I am sorry about what Jason has discovered. Please inform him when he wakes up that if he wishes to talk, I'm always available. Also, Billy you are the only one who knows right now. He's going to need you." Billy nodded and sighed.  
  
"I know Zordon, I just hope I'm strong enough. Also, I will tell him of your offer. Thanks Zordon, Billy out." Bill stood up and stretched. He started down stairs, remembering to grab the certificate on the way.  
  
He walked into Jason's room quietly. He sat in the desk chair and made himself comfortable. He was sitting there, thinking about what Jason had discovered and how it was going to change a lot of things, when he soundlessly fell into a troubled sleep.  
  
~~~~~ (*)__(*) ~~~~~  
  
"Kimberly, Billy and Jason are in the attic. There supposed to be cleaning it out." Sarah Scott told the short, young brunette. The way she said 'supposed to be' made Kim giggle. Sarah smiled and motioned to the stairs,  
  
"Why don't you go and make sure they are doing there job?" Kim smiled, grabbed her crutches, and wobbled upstairs. When she reached the second floor landing, she let out a deep breath.  
  
"I am never going to get the hang of these things, no matter what 'Ne says." Kim grumbled to herself. Two weeks beforehand, Kim had sprained her right ankle on the uneven bars when she had landed. It was then she had realized Florida just was not for her. She could not concentrate there. So apprehensively she had talked to Coach Smitde and he had arranged for her to be trained by his sister, Elizabeth Chasmen, in Stone Canyon. Leaving her Florida friends had been hard, but she noticed it had been a lot easier then when she had left her Angel Grove friends.  
  
She had called her mother and told her what she had decided. Surprisingly, her mother had understood. Kim had also told her father of her decision and he had asked where she would live. She had then called Sarah and Jack, asking if she could stay with them. They had been more than happy to have her stay with them. She was like a daughter to them. Kim had asked Sarah and Jack not to tell Jason and the others that she was coming home, she wanted to surprise everyone. She smiled as she thought of the last two weeks. She knew it was the right decision.  
  
She passed Jason's bed room and noticed the light was on, again. She smiled and shook her head. *That is so like Jason, always forgetting to turn his light off.* She opened the door and was startled to see Jason asleep on the bed and Billy asleep on the desk chair. Her eyebrows wrinkled into a frown as she noticed that they did not seem to be sleeping comfortably.  
  
She wobbled in and sat on the edge of the bed. She quickly studied Jason noticing that he was not under the covers, he was wearing extremely dirty clothes, and that his face was twisted in a frown. She turned her observances on her blonde friend and saw that, like Jason, he was wearing dirty clothes and he was wearing a frown on his face. She saw a piece of paper clutched in Billy's hand. Her curiosity and concern for her fiends getting the better of her, she leaned over and softly took the paper from Billy's hand. But before she could read it, she heard a slight whimper from Jason. She turned to him and saw a single, crystal like tear fall from his eye.  
  
Putting the paper between her teeth, she stood up and wobbled to the head of the bed. She put all her weight on her left foot and placed her crutches up against his trophy case. She lifted Jason's head gently off the pillow and moved the pillow. She sat down Indian style where his pillow had been, put his pillow on her lap and gently placed his head on the pillow. She gently started to caress his head. He calmed down immediately, just like she had hoped he would. She took the paper from her teeth and opened it.  
  
Her eyes went wide as she read what it said. She took a deep, unsteady breath, and let it out slowly. She looked down at Jason with tears clouding her vision. *Why didn't he tell me? I'm his 'little sister,' I deserve to know these things!* her mind screamed at her. She quickly wiped her tears away and sniffled.  
  
"Kimberly? What are you doing here?" Her head snapped up and she saw that Billy had woken up and was staring at her, bewildered. She saw his gaze go down to the paper in her hands and his eyes went wide. She looked him directly in the eye and asked in a no nonsense voice,  
  
"Did you know? Why didn't he tell me?" Billy sighed and wiped a hand over his face. He looked at Jason sadly.  
  
"Jason didn't even know till this afternoon. We were cleaning the attic and had found a box with a ton of his school papers in it. We went through the box and found it on the bottom. Jason sobbed himself to sleep." He slowly locked eyes with her and Kim held his stare. She had a feeling she knew what he was going to say,  
  
"You can't tell anyone. Let Jason do it. He still has to face his parents and deal with the fact that they kept a big secret from him for years. Right now the only thing we can do is be there for him. He's going to need us Kim, now more than ever." Kim silently nodded. Billy suddenly frowned,  
  
"Wait a minute, you never said why and how your here." Kim smiled and chuckled. She motioned towards the crutches.  
  
"I sprained my ankle. When I was getting it bandaged, I realized I couldn't stay there. So I told Coach, he understood He said he felt the same way when he fist came to the US. he went back to France, then came back a couple years later, when he was older." She shrugged, "He made arrangements for me to work with his sister, Elizabeth Chasmen in Stone Canyon. She is a former Olympic silver medalist. I made arrangements with the Scott's to stay here, I was going to ask your dad, but I'm glad I didn't no offense. I just think I'm going to be needed here." Billy nodded. They both stared at Jason as he slowly began to wake up. He stared at Billy, totally oblivious to the fact that his head was in Kim's lap, and asked puzzled,  
  
"How'd I get down here? No offense Billy, but I know ya can't carry me. I'm too heavy." Kim snickered, startling Jason and making him fall off the bed. That was all it took for Kim and Billy to start laughing hysterically. Jason just stared at Kim in bewilderment for a few minutes until finally, he too busted up laughing. When they finally calmed down, Kim explained what had happened and her decision to move back to Angel Grove. Jason tensed when she mentioned that She had talked to his parents about her staying with them, but she pretended not to notice. Jason smiled and the two hugged. Billy watched, happy that Kim was going to be there for Jason.  
  
They had always had an interesting relationship. Out of all the rangers, Jason and Kim were most definitely the closest. Some times Billy swore they were twins. In fact, when they were twelve, Billy had read real life stories about twins that had these connections. One story was that that they were almost able to read each others mind, and another story that a twin had been hiking and had broken his leg. The other twin had somehow known and had gotten help.  
  
After reading all the stories about twins, Billy had made a list of all the similarities the Jason and Kim shared. Brown hair, brown eyes, although Jason's were darker. They had almost the same personalities, with only a few major differences. Jason was more moody than Kim, who was almost always happy. If Kim was the sun, then Jason was the moon. They both were leaders, Jason more so than Kim. Billy shook his head, *why am I suddenly thinking about twins and the list of similarities about Kim and Jason?* Billy mentally shrugged. If his subconscious mind wanted him to know something he would figure it out eventually. He smiled as Kim pulled him into the hug. Billy looked at Kim's smiling face and then at Jason's smiling face and smiled as well.  
  
The moment was ruined however, as Sarah knocked on Jason's door and poked her head in and smiled at the three  
  
"Dinner's almost done, Billy do you want to stay for dinner?" Billy looked at Jason who was silently pleading him to stay and nodded,  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Scott, I'd like that." She nodded and went back downstairs. Jason glanced at Billy, silently asking if he should tell Kim. Kim took his chin and turned hi head so that he was looking at him. She held up the piece of paper.  
  
"I already know. I'm sorry, but both of you were sleeping uneasy, and Billy was holding it in his hand and I read it." She hugged him, and whispered in his ear, "I'm here for you, Jason, Your not going to go through this alone." She pulled back, kissed him on the cheek and pulled him onto the bed. Billy sat on the other side of Jason and after a moment of silence asked,  
  
"Are you going to talk to them?" Jason shrugged. Kim frowned.  
  
"Jason you know you have to talk to them sooner or later. Maybe they have a logical reason. Did that just come from my mouth?" she asked, skeptically. Jason chuckled and nodded. Kim and Billy knew he was not only nodding about what she said but about how he would have to talk to them sooner or later. He sighed and stood up. He glanced at Kim, then Billy and sighed. He started to the door and muttered under his breath,  
  
"Better get this over with." Kim and Billy shared a glance and quickly followed there former leader.  
  
~~~~~ (*)__(*) ~~~~~  
  
"This is delicious, Mrs. Scott. Thank you." Billy said after he had taken a bite of the spiced chicken. Kim nodded and Jason grunted. Kim and Billy shared another glance and shook there heads. Suddenly Jason looked up at his parents and asked,  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? Don't you think I deserved to know? When were you going to tell me? Never?" He asked in a hurt, angry, confused voice. Kim saw Sarah and Jack share a small glance and then turn to Jason. Jack was the first to speak.  
  
"What do you mean, son?" he asked confused but with a tint of worry. Jason turned to his father, his eyes blazing,  
  
"Don't you call me your son! Your not my father! All these years you've lied to me! You let em believe I was your son, when you knew it wasn't true!" With that Jason fled from the room, throwing the adoption paper at his 'parents'. Kim took a quick glance at Billy who nodded and Kim went after Jason. When Jack and Sarah saw the paper there faces fell. Jack looked at Billy who was the only other person in the room, and asked  
  
"How? I mean, when did he find out?" Billy just stared at them. Finally he spoke.  
  
"This afternoon. He found it in a box of school papers. I don't know what to tell you. I personally think you should have told him yeas ago, but that's just me. He feels lied to, threatened. Also scared. I think you should just let Kim calm him down before you try talking with him. She knows what he's going through." At that moment, he realized exactly why he had started thinking about the similarities earlier. He shook his head. Jack and Sarah wee nodding and looking at the stairs worried. Billy got up and walked upstairs.  
  
~~~~~ (*)__(*) ~~~~~  
  
Billy knocked softly on Jason's door and poked his head in. Kim was comforting Jason who was sobbing on her shoulder. She shared a long look with him, then abruptly looked away. Billy watched her console Jason until he had fallen asleep again. She laid him down on the bed and stated undoing his jeans. Billy knew what she was doing and went to his dresser and got a tank top. With Billy's help they were able to get him out of his dirty clothes and into his boxers and a clean tank top. After they were done she got him under the covers and tucked him in. She motioned for Billy to stay with him and quickly went to her room. When she came back she was wearing a pair of black woman's boxers and a snug purple tank top. She sat down on the edge of his bed and stared at Billy. Her voice was soft as she asked,  
  
"You remembered my secret didn't you? The one I know you learned when we switched body's." Billy nodded.  
  
"You were adopted. Your parents told you when you were ten. They told you right before you moved with your parents to Angel Grove. You can help him more than I can, Kim. I have no experience in this type of matter." Kim nodded, but kept staring at him. She tilted her head to one side.  
  
"There's something your hiding from me. What is it?" She asked, gently. Billy shook his head.  
  
"I can't tell you, not yet. I'm going to think about it and when I figure things out I'll let you know." She nodded. They both looked at Jason as he whimpered softly. Billy turned back to Kim,  
  
"I'm going to get going. I have to do a lot of thinking and such." Kim smiled. Just befoe he reached the door he turned to her.  
  
"Kim? When are you going to tell the others your here?" Kim looked at him and sighed.  
  
"I have a feeling Jason's going to want a nice punching bag tomorrow, so we'll probably go the Youth Center. The others will no doubt be there, so I'll let them know tomorrow. Could you come with us? I'm going to be worried about Jason and the others are going to wonder why I'm home and ask questions. Then when they see something's wrong with Jason they'll want answers. I could use some help." Billy nodded. He smiled, said good night and went home.  
  
Kim turned to Jason and sighed. She quietly climbed under the covers and wrapped her arms around Jason. She laid her head on his chest and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her. She heard him sigh deeply. Kim looked up at Jason, kissed him lightly in the cheek, rested her head against his chest, closed her eyes and fell fast asleep. 


	2. Ch 2: Sparring and Testing

OK, here's the next chapter to the ever so popular fic Family Secret's. I hope everyone is enjoying the fic, I update faster when you let me know you like it. *hint hint*. I don't own the rangers, or Billy's lab. I do however own the idea for the Command Center like lab. If ya'll are confuzzled, don't worry, you'll find out.  
  
I have so many idea's running through my head, and my muse is driving me crazy. She's keeps bugging me to get crackin, but I don't want to start a new fic when I don't even have a completed one yet. *sigh* I definitely have a very good imagination, but right now, its driving me crazy. OK. I hope ya'll like this, and may your days and nights be filled with leaping frogs, playful apes, and dead falcons. (Sorry don't like Tommy much. ) Yours till I see the applesauce, The Frog Princess  
  
~~~~~ (*)_(*) ~~~~~  
  
Family Secret's: Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~ (*)_(*) ~~~~~  
  
Kim looked at Jason as he went through one of his toughest kata's. She felt some one sit down beside her and without turning around she said,  
  
"Hey Billy. Thanks for coming." Kim felt him put a hand on her shoulder and she turned to smile at who she thought was Billy, but was startled to see Adam instead. She blushed,  
  
"Oops. I thought you were Billy." She told him sheepishly. He smiled softly. He turned to look at Jason and whistled low.  
  
"What's wrong with Jason? I've never seen him like this." Kim sighed. She stared at Jason as he went into a flurry of punches that would have destroyed a cog within minutes. She winced. She turned to Adam,  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with him, but when he wants to tell you, he will." She lied. Adam nodded, but gave her a weird look. *she already knows what's going on, why is she lying to me?* She turned her attention back to Jason. The two of them watched him for a few minutes till he finished the kata. Before he could start another one Kim stood up and walked over to him. She held out a water bottle which he took a long swallow.  
  
"Jason? Adam's here." she told him softly. He glanced over at the guy in green and sighed. He followed Kim to the table and sat down. For a few minutes, no one spoke, finally Jason spoke up.  
  
"Adam? I know your probably wondering what's going on, right?" Adam nodded. Kim shared a long look with Jason before he turned back to Adam and sighed,  
  
"I was adopted." He blurted out. Kim laid a hand on his shoulder, while giving the shocked Adam a long meaningful stare. Adam nodded, knowing what she was telling him.  
  
"Wow. That's big news. When are you going to tell the others? Maybe Tommy could talk to you." Adam suggested. Kim paled. She stared past Adam and Jason who's backs were to the door and swallowed.  
  
"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." she muttered under her breath. Adam and Jason turned to see Tommy, Rocky, Kat and Tanya heading there way. Kim stood up and walked to the balance beam. She just wasn't ready to see him yet, especially with the stormy look he had plastered on his face. She hopped onto the bean and went directly into her routine. She never noticed the people start to crowd around and watch her.  
  
Adam stood next to Jason as they watched Kim in amazement. *What the hell did they teach her in Florida?* Adam broke his focus on Kim to look around. Tanya was standing next to Rocky, her face showing her shock. Rocky was almost like Tanya except he was also watching her with pride. That made Adam smiled.  
  
He turned his attention to Jason. He was watching Kim with a small smile on his face. His eyes danced with happiness as he watched his 'little sister' do what she did best. Adam studied Jason till he turned and caught his eye. Adam smiled. Jason smiled sadly and turned his focus back to the beam and the talented woman on it. Adam looked for Tommy and found him near the back, arms across his chest, eyes narrowed as he watched the petite brunette. Adam shook his head, they were going to have problems with Tommy, he could just feel it.  
  
He finally settled on Kat, who was standing next to Tanya. Kat was whispering something to Tanya who was listening and watching Kim with interest. Adam's attention was brought back to Kim as she flipped off the end, did a triple half pike and landed on the mat, heaving.  
  
Kim blinked as the entire room started clapping and whistling. She blushed slightly and made her way over to Jason, stopping every now and then to talk to people. When she finally made it to Jason she swiped the water bottle from his hand and took a long swallow. Rocky, Kat, and Tanya came over and Rocky enveloped her into a hug, picking her up off the ground. Kim giggled as he put her down and kissed her on the cheek. She turned to Kat and gave her a hug. Surprised, Kat hugged her back. Finally Kim turned to Tanya, the only one she didn't know.  
  
"Hi! You must be Tanya, Kat wrote me about you." Tanya smiled and nodded. Kim gave her a brief hug then turned to Jason and Adam. She tilted her head towards the mats.  
  
"Either one of you want to spar? I feel like sparring. Don't ask me why, I just do." She told them before they could ask. Jason grinned and shook his head. He motioned to Adam,  
  
"Why don't you spare with her. I don't think she'll be able to keep up with me right now." he said. Kim and Adam both saw the double meaning in the suggestion. Adam nodded. Before either could interject though, Kim butted in.  
  
"Jason? Its been a while since you've sparred against me. I think your going to be very surprised at how much I've improved. I can take whatever you wanna dish out. Besides," she gave a small, wry grin. "Your not the only one who needs to burn some steam." She tilted her head to Tommy who was watching them. Jason shrugged. He motioned for her to the mats. She smiled. Adam shook his head at the two friends. His attention was brought to Billy came to stand and watch the former red and pink rangers duke it out.  
  
"He told me. How'd he find out?" Adam asked the handsome genius. Billy shot him a startled look, then sighed.  
  
"He found the paper when we were cleaning the attic. He…didn't take it well." Billy and Adam winced as Jason took a sharp punch in the stomach from Kim. Adam shook his head.  
  
"Kim wasn't kidding when she said we were going to be surprised by her improvement. I think she could even take Tommy if he was willing to spare with her." Adam commented. Billy chuckled.  
  
"If Tommy spared with her, she'd be even better. She doesn't really want to talk to him yet." Adam nodded. He could definitely tell she didn't want to talk to red ranger, just like he could tell Tommy was not ready to talk to the short gymnast. Billy suddenly turned to Adam,  
  
"Adam? I need your help." Adam turned to Billy, shocked. Usually it was the other way around, Adam asking for Billy for help.  
  
"Sure, what do you need?" Billy motioned towards a seat in the corner. The two walked over and sat down. Billy pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. He handed it to Adam who looked it over. It was a list of similarities between Kim and Jason. Adam looked up at Billy confused.  
  
"What is this? Why did you make it? Do you think they could be siblings or something?" Billy just stared at him. Adam's eyes widened as he realized he did.  
  
"Your kidding right? I mean I know Jason was adopted, but Kim wasn't was she?" Adam asked the former blue ranger. Billy looked at Kim who was busy blocking a flurry of punches from Jason. He turned back to Adam,  
  
"She was. When we switched body's a couple years ago I found out. She's never told anyone, only Jason. Then I found out. No one else knows, so don't tell anyone, okay?" Adam slumped over in his chair, stunned. His eyes wandered over to Kim and Jason who were sparring like nobody's business.  
  
Jason let loose with a snap-kicked but Kim caught Jason's foot and flipped, making him flip onto his back. Kim on the other hand landed flat on her feet. She smiled down at Jason and held out her hand. He grabbed her hand, grinned wickedly and pulled. Kim was obviously expecting that and flipped so that she landed on her feet. Kim let loose with a snap kick of her own that caught him in the stomach. Jason staggered a bit, then did a round house kick followed by a sweep kick that tripped Kimberly onto her back.  
  
Adam's eyes widened as Tommy almost literally dropped in and kicked at Jason. Jason dodged just in time and switched easily to spar with Tommy. Kim got up and shot Tommy an dirty look that Jason took notice of. He started sparing with both Kim and Tommy, making Kim grin and Tommy scowl. After Kim got punched and landed on the edge of the mat, Adam got up and tapped Kim on the shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"How 'bout we show Tommy and Jason what the crane and frog are made of?" Adam said motioning towards Tommy and Jason who were still sparring. Kim smiled.  
  
"Your on!" She went towards Tommy and snap kicked him in the back surprising him. Tommy retaliated by sweeping her off her feet, literally. Adam punched Jason in the stomach and Jason snap kicked at his chest.  
  
None of the fighters had noticed that the entire building had stopped what they were doing to watch them with interest. Billy, Rocky, Tanya, and Kat were huddled in a small group watching there friends, captivated. They were used to seeing Tommy, Adam, and Jason sparing with Rocky, but they had never really seen them sparring with Kim. Tanya turned to Kat.  
  
"Wow! She's good! Was she always that good?" Rocky shook his head, silent for once. Billy shrugged.  
  
"I knew she was good, almost better than Tommy but she never let her true strength show through. She would let loose a tiny bit in battle, but only a smidgen. She was letting loose a lot more before Tommy became a ranger, but when he joined the team she just started acting defenseless. I think she did it because Tommy is a guy who needs to feel as if he's needed. Kim did that for him." Billy said just as Kim snap kicked at Tommy who ducked and tried punching her in the stomach. He chuckled. "But I have a feeling she's tired of acting defenseless. She's not holding back at all any more." The others chuckled and nodded in agreement.  
  
Kim blocked Tommy and double spin kicked him. He back flipped, which did no good when Kim swept him off his feet with a sweep kick. Suddenly it became apparent that they had abandoned the fight with Jason and Adam and were fighting with each other. Jason and Adam stepped off to the side, each grabbing a water Ernie offered them. Tommy flipped back onto his feet and punched at Kim who blocked the punch by jumping up and spin kicked him in the chest.  
  
Billy walked up to Jason and Adam. He shrugged when Jason raised his eyebrows at him. Billy studied Jason as he chatted with Adam. He knew his friend was trying, and failing, to forget about the deal with his parents. He studied Jason's hair and bit his lip. *Jase is going to kill me for asking him this. Oh well, here goes.* he thought.  
  
"Jase? Can I, uh have a strand of your hair? Its for a experiment." He said quickly, blushing bright red. Jason gave him an amused smile and reached up and plucked a couple strands of hair out of his head, wincing as he did so. He dropped it into the small baggy Billy had pulled out. Billy closed the bag and smiled. Jason shook his head.  
  
"What's the experiment?" he asked. Adam smirked, amused. He obviously wanted to know what exactly his excuse for the experiment was going to be. Billy took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm going to try and observe if a small strand of hair can change the properties in another strand of hair from another different individual. I'm going to separate the cells in each strand of hair and try to embed them together." He answered purposely slipping into babble-speak, as Kim and Zack called it. Adam grinned, and Jason shook his head, bemused.  
  
"I haven't the faintest idea what you just said, but I'm sure whatever you do will be spectacular. If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go save Kim and Tommy from each other. Heaven knows I'm the only one who's insane enough to do it." he chuckled, "Good luck with your experiment, Billy." He slapped him on the back and went to stop the two ex love birds from killing each other. Adam turned to Billy and smirked.  
  
"'Observe if a small strand of hair can change the properties in another strand of hair from another different individual?' That's a new one. Where do you come up with these things?" Adam asked, amused. Billy shrugged and grinned. He took the water bottle from the table where Jason had put it, it was almost empty. He stuffed it into his backpack. He noticed the look Adam was giving him and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Gotta have a back up plan." he explained before he headed out. Adam shook his head, watching his intelligent friend walk out the door.  
  
~~~~~ (*)__(*) ~~~~~  
  
Billy got to his house to find it empty. He quickly wrote a small note to his father letting him know he was in his lab working on a 'project', and not to bother him. Carrying his backpack and a small box, he walked downstairs to the basement and the small lab made of bricks, wood, and plaster. It had a long bench in one corner, a bunch of vials and junk scattered over the table top, a chair was pushed up against it, and files were scattered everywhere. All in all the lab looked relatively normal. It wasn't.  
  
He went to the far wall and pulled out a loose brick. Behind the brick was a small keypad. He punched in the entrance code, and the area next to it slide up to reveal a door to another room. Billy walked through the door and the lights came on automatically. The door closed behind him, but Billy never noticed. The room he was in looked nothing like the basement. It looked like a smaller version of the command center, except it had a couch, no warp tube or snow globe, and was done in various colors. There were several consoles, a long bench with a advanced computer and a small door leading to another room. He set everything up and quickly got to work.  
  
Three hours later he sat down on the couch with a cup of cocoa and a sheet of paper. It was the results of the test's he had been doing. What he read made him go pale. *No it has to be a mistake! This cannot be happening! The test has to be wrong.* Billy swallowed as his eyes started to tear. He picked up a picture of the old gang from the night stand and traced a hand over Kim's face. He then glanced at Jason's smiling face, his arms wrapped around Billy and Kim. He dropped the picture and started sobbing. He finally cried himself to sleep, but not before one fleeting thought went through his head. *This cannot be happening. They cannot be dying*  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors notes: Muahahahahahahaha! Oooh I'm evil, I know. *grins* Don't ya'll just love cliff hangers? *grin fades as people throw murderous looks her way* Guess not. *swallows as fan's raise weapons over there heads* Um…well…I Hope ya'll liked this new chapter. The next one is in the works, it will be up soon. *smiles tentatively as the readers start smiling and lowering there weapons* Yours till I see the applesauce, The Frog Princess *runs away like a bat outta hell, the readers chasing her* 


	3. Ch 3: A Small Tale with Big Consequences

I have two things to say.  
  
I don't own the rangers.  
  
And school sucks  
  
On with the story!  
  
  
  
When Billy awoke the next morning, the first thing he did was rerun the tests, but unfortunately, the test results were the same. His two best friends were dying.  
  
He started making theories, trying to think of ways that they could both be dying and in the exact same way. Their bodies were vapidly falling apart; their life force was being drained, much like when Jason had held the Gold Zeo powers. However, it seemed this time the drainage was a lot slower, which hopefully meant they had time to find a cure.  
  
The first possibility that came to mind was the ranger powers. Losing the power was like going cold turkey. Could it be possible that losing the powers had caused Jason and Kim to fall apart in the most literal sense of the words? /No way/ his mind decided. If so, then Tommy would have done it when he lost the Green powers for good and Billy, Trini, Zack, and Aisha would have felt it too. To his knowledge, which was very vast, they hadn't. So that idea was dismissed.  
  
The next possibility was that it was because they had had two different types of powers mixed in their bodies. Jason had remnants of the Red Morphin and Gold Zeo powers in his blood stream. Kimberly had remnants of the Pink Morphin and Pink Crane Ningette powers in her blood stream. Was it possible that the mix of two different powers was causing this? Again, Billy had to dismiss the theory. If that were true, it would be happening to him, as well as Aisha. He didn't even think about the current rangers, they probably wouldn't have a problem.  
  
His last and final theory had more of a chance of being true than any of the others. The last possibility was that it was because of the Gold Zeo powers and the fact no human could hold them. It would explain why Jason was dying, but what about Kim? Billy thought it over for a few minutes. Suddenly he remembered what had led him to discovery of Kim and Jason dying; the theory that Kim and Jason might be twins. Billy knew there was three ways of determining blood relations. 1) Doing a blood test with the local hospital, the way Tommy and David had done. 2) Doing a search for adoption papers and birth certificates. Or 3) Do a blood test in the Power Chamber. Billy dismissed the first two options, blood tests at the hospital cost money, which he didn't have and doing a search would take too much time. So he was left with choice number three: do the test in the Power Chamber.  
  
He gathered up all his papers and immediately teleported to the Power Chamber. Once he rematerialized, he turned to the face of his mentor.  
  
"Zordon, can I do a few tests? I'm sure you know why, your good at that." Zordon chuckled, although his eyes held a serious and troubled look.  
  
"Yes Billy you may use the Power Chamber resources to determine whether or not Kim and Jason are related and why the two are slowly dying." Billy nodded grateful he didn't have to explain everything.  
  
As quickly as he could, Billy took two samples of blood out of containment, one vial of Kim's, one of Jason's. As soon he got everything ready, he set up the computer to note traces of identical genes in the two blood samples. Once that was done, the computer would give an estimate of how close the two were related. Unfortunately, it would take three hours for the results to be determined. Zordon convinced Billy to go to the Youth Center to wait.  
  
After teleporting to the Youth Center undetected, he took a seat at the juice bar, trying to hide from the other rangers who looked like they were not in a good mood.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Kim walked into the Youth Center and immediately knew something wasn't right. The air was thick with tension. Looking around, she saw the reason why. Jason and Adam were sitting at a table on one side of the room, while Rocky, Kat, Tanya, and very pist off Tommy were sitting at the other. Jason and Tommy kept shooting glares at each other, while everyone else in the gym was shooting looks at them.  
  
Kim sighed. She went directly towards Adam and Jason. She was nearly at the table when she glimpsed out the corner of her eye a carefully neutral expression as Tommy watched the three. Shaking her head in dismay she sat down  
  
Looking from one to the other she finally gave up and asked. "What happened?" Adam sighed. She knew then whatever it was, it was Bad, with a capital B!  
  
"Tommy and Jason were talking. Tommy said something along the lines that if Jase was any friend, he wouldn't hang out with Tommy's ex. namely you. Jason told him you've been his best friend since you were in third grade and he wasn't about to ditch such a long friendship because Tommy was pissed at you. They started arguing, rather loudly too, and then Tommy lost his temper and punched Jason in the stomach. He told Jason that he had no idea how hard his life was, with being adopted, having his ex girlfriend who he loved just toss him to the sharks for another guy in a cruel letter and not having many friends until he moved here.  
  
Jason got fed up told Tommy was wrong, that he wasn't the only one with a screwed up life and that whatever he might think, the world didn't revolve around him. Then he stalked here over to this table and I followed. Tommy asked and I quote, 'what the hell are you doing?' unquote. I glared at him and told him to 'fuck off.'" Adam told her, a little too calmly. Kimberly blinked. She blinked again. And once more for good measure.  
  
"Our little Froggy got a mouth while I was away." Kimberly said, dryly.  
  
"No, this little Froggy had a mouth he just chose not to use it for swearing." Adam retorted. Kimberly raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Really? What did you use your mouth for when you weren't using it to swear?" she asked him with a dirty grin. Adam went red as Jason and Kim both snickered. Kimberly glanced over at the ranger table and caught Tommy's eye. She remembered what Tommy had said to Jason and was suddenly filled with such anger that she got up and without a backward glance, stalked over to her ex- boyfriend.  
  
In no time at all she was standing behind Tommy. She spun him around on the chair and slapped him across the face. She heard gasps of shock from people behind her. She ignored it. Staring straight at Tommy, she started talking.  
  
"Thomas Edward Oliver lets get one thing straight. You have no right, none at all, to order Jason to not talk with me. It's your way, or the highway, and none of us, me, Jason, or Adam is going to stand for it any longer. You wouldn't have such good friends if it wasn't for Jason. All four of us, Trini, me, Billy, and Zack had doubts about letting you in our group; I mean how could we forgive you? You had been a bad ass who was a complete jerk to us. And suddenly you're sorry for what you did? Don't even try arguing that you had no control. I've looked it up."  
  
Here her voice dropped so that only the rangers could here what she said next. "In order for it to have worked, you had to have had a strong surge of anger at us. Envy, jealousy, fright. It had to be something strong. It's the only way the spell would've worked. You've been jealous of Jason and the friendship we all had since the moment you laid eyes on us." Jason came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She took a few deep breaths, calmed down enough so that she wouldn't throttle her former boyfriend, and continued.  
  
"And the letter was my choice. My feelings toward you were zip by the time I left. I fell out of love with you even before the blond bimbo came. But I had to play the ever so happy girlfriend otherwise your ego would suffer and the group would suffer. Now, I do have a conscious, so I would be upset if my being happy, caused others to unnecessarily suffer. I did fall in love with someone else, it just happened before I left Angel Grove. And no it's not Jason. That's just gross. No offence Jase. Anyway, that's one of the reason's I left. So I could get away from him. And you. I couldn't deal with you anymore. You were a complete and utter prick.  
  
Now, this little thing about how the world sucks and you got the bad end of the deal? You're not the only one. At least you found biological family. I would kill to have a family who was really mine." Seeing the shocked and puzzled look on his face she elaborated.  
  
"I was adopted, Tommy. My mom and dad adopted me when I was a month old. You would've known when you told me about your adoption, but you were lamenting how the world owed you and I couldn't get a word in edgewise. Now that you know what our relationship really was, know this. Until you come to the great conclusion that the world doesn't revolve around you and you pull the stick from your ass, stay away from us. And by us, I mean Jason, Adam, and myself. Once you get over yourself and apologize, and you DO owe us an apology, you can hang. Until then, see ya!" with that she swept out of the room, Jason and Adam following close behind.  
  
Once outside, she was swept up in a hug from a highly proud Jason. After about a moment's hesitation, Adam joined the hug. Soon, another pair of arms wrapped themselves into the hug. Kim looked up into the amused eyes of Billy. She finally broke down and started laughing and crying at the same time. After she was done and had wiped the tears from her eyes, she looked up into Adam's face. Her eyes locked with his for about thirty seconds before she grinned.  
  
"I've wanted to say that for so long. And did you see his face?" Adam chuckled and nodded. He grinned down at her.  
  
"I think the Froggy wasn't the only one who got some courage while you were in Florida. The Falcon was scared of the Crane." Kim shook her head.  
  
"I didn't get courage while I was in FLA." Seeing the skeptical looks she was getting, she grinned proudly.  
  
"I got an attitude." 


	4. Ch 4: Revelations

Don't own the rangers; don't own the names Eowyn, Elrond, Aragorn, or Arwen, I'm just borrowing them from J.R.R. Tolkien cause I like em, but I do own the Spectrum Avatar Gems of Power. Don't know where the F*** my mind went when I wrote this; {I blame the Elves!!}, but if you do, let me know, kay? Tankies! BTW, Tankies to all who've reviewed! You guys rock!  
  
  
  
Tension was in the air. Kimberly glanced at Jason and then at his parents. Neither was looking at the other and it was apparent that the three were miserable. Kim scowled, she had had enough.  
  
"This is so stupid! Okay! Jake, Sarah, you should've told Jason he was adopted long before; you know that, he knows that. Jason, you can't hate your parents!" She glared at him as he gave her a look.  
  
"Don't you dare and try to argue! You were lucky you got adopted at all! There are hundreds of children all over the world who don't have such loving parents as you do! Children who have to live in orphanages; with foster parents who only do it for the extra money, or who live on the streets! Now I've already given one person a chance to redeem himself, until you three talk this out and come to an understanding, I'm gonna go and stay with Billy. G'night!" Kim picked up her plate, ignored the shocked looks on the Scott's faces and walked out of the room. She quickly cleaned her plate and headed upstairs to pack an overnight bag. She threw into a old pink backpack two pairs of pants, two shirts, some undergarments, and some other odds and ends.  
  
She walked downstairs, peaked into the dining room, and had to stifle her giggle. The three Scotts were frozen at the table, looking at each other still in shock at her outburst. Kim grinned as Sarah finally shook her head. She looked at Jason, puzzled.  
  
"Who did she give a chance to redeem himself?" Kim smiled and quietly walked out of the house.  
  
  
  
Billy sighed as he looked at the clock for the third time in ten minutes. His dad grinned at him from across the table. Alan Cranston set his paper down.  
  
"You wanna talk about it?" Billy tilted his head and studied his father. It was no secret that his dad knew about him being a ranger, he had known for a couple months now. Alan and Billy had been kidnapped by the Machine Empire and the stupid machine king had blown his cover. Luckily Zordon hadn't minded, he just made Alan promise not to mention his son's former job to anyone, which he had enthusiastically agreed to. That night Billy and his dad had had the longest and most deep talk they had had since before his mom had died.  
  
"Jason found out he was adopted; he's not taking it well. I had a hunch about something and did some tests and found out some other news, which is not the good kind, and I'm babbling." Alan chuckled. Billy hadn't babbled since he was seven years old. /He must be really frazzled/  
  
"So what was the hunch and what bad news did you learn?" Alan asked his son. Billy sighed and frowned.  
  
"My hunch was that Kim and Jason might be twins. I mean, they're a lot alike both in looks and personality. The bad news is that Kim and Jason are both dying!" Alan spit out his milk.  
  
"What?!" Billy sighed.  
  
"I don't know exactly why it's happening, but the tests are positive. I have a theory, but it just wouldn't explain Kim dying. I'm waiting for the results of a blood test I'm doing. The wait is driving me crazy." Alan stared at him shocked. Just then, Billy's communicator went off. Billy pulled it to his mouth and answered.  
  
"Are the test results in?" Billy asked, glancing at his father who still hadn't moved from his spot at the table.  
  
"Yes, Billy they are in. You might want to check them out." Zordon sounded troubled, like he wasn't sure what to make of the test results. Billy sighed.  
  
"OK, I'll be there in a few minutes. Billy out." The former blue ranger nodded to his dad before standing up and teleporting away. The tell tale white streak broke Alan from his stupor. He grinned wryly at where Billy had once stood.  
  
"He has got to take after his mom." He glanced at the clock when the doorbell rang. He walked to the door and after glancing out the peephole, he quickly opened the door to let the young women in.  
  
"Kim!"  
  
  
  
"OK, so what were the results?" Billy asked Alpha. The little robot handed him a computer print out, making a small squeak that Billy took for excitement. Scanning, Billy bit his tongue to keep from shouting. He was right! They were related by blood. They both had the same parental and maternal genes and the computer had even been able to give a ton of other medical jargon that Billy recognized as white blood cell count and such. He was just about to put the paper down to call his two friends when something at the bottom of the paper made him go rigid.  
  
{Blood Sample A: Not Human. Blood Sample B: Not Human}  
  
[Author Notes: Hahahahahahahahahaha! I gave you a cliff hanger! Now I bet you're going WHAT!!!!!!!!! Well, I'm not THAT mean, here's the rest!]  
  
Billy looked up at his old mentor and started mumbling incoherently. Zordon just looked down at him torn between amusement and something akin to hope. Finally Billy got his act together and spoke coherently.  
  
"Zordon, how is this possible? I mean, Kim, Jason, not human?! I just don't understand how that was never noticed before now." Billy looked at his mentor who sighed.  
  
"It was never noticed because we never really had any reason to look that closely at the ranger's blood. I have done some initial tests to determine what type of blood they have and the results are just about finished." Alpha looked up at his friend.  
  
"Ai, ai, ai, ai, ai, ai Zordon! The test results just came out. Here you go Billy." The small automaton gave the paper to the flabbergasted young man. Billy took it with trembling hands and silently read the results.  
  
{Blood Sample A: Phaedosian. Blood Sample B: Phaedosian} Billy got a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"But Zordon, how is this possible? I thought Dulcea and Ningor were the only full blooded Phaedosian's alive." Zordon frowned. He got a far away look as he spoke, making Billy think he really wasn't aware of his immediate surroundings.  
  
"There was a rumor that eighteen Earth years ago, the two last members of the first Ningette team had two children, a boy and a girl. This was right before they were to go to battle against Zedd. The children were said to have been taken to a planet in a far away galaxy to keep them safe until they would come of age to accept the responsibility and the power of the Spectrum Avatar Gems. Eowyn and Elrond, there names were. They were the king and queen of Phaedos before the Pulse.  
  
The Pulse was an advanced and illegal weapon that killed all beings that lived on the planet. Fortunately, warning of the attack had come in advance and millions had left the planet. Still, there were many deaths and no Phaedosian save Ningor and Dulcea has ever set foot on the planet since. Most now live on Eltar or Triforia. There are a few who settled on a on a jungle planet called Aloria, but many pray for the day when a King or Queen will emerge from the ashes of death that surrounds Phaedos. For once that occurs, Phaedos will once again flourish.  
  
Queen Eowyn, King Elrond, Chancellor Queen and Master Warrior Dulcea, and the Chancellor King and Forger of coins, Ningor were among the millions who had left the planet. The Queen and Chancellor Queen were sisters and teammates of the great power. Eowyn and Elrond died in the battle against Zedd; however they gave him something to remember them by. It is because of the King and Queen that Zedd is how you see him." Zordon came back to the present to look down at Billy. Suddenly Zordon looked a lot younger and his eyes shone with something that Billy had never seen before in such large quantities. Excitement.  
  
"If Jason and Kim are both of full Phaedosian blood, then we must assume that they are indeed the lost children of Eowyn and Elrond. If this is true, then they are the Prince and Princess of Phaedos and are therefore the heir to the Phaedosian throne. They also hold deep within themselves the power to become the Spectrum Avatars of Fire and Air. They and they alone can choose and present the Spectrum Avatar gems of Earth, Water, Thunder, and Sun to warrior's they deem worthy. I do not think I need to express the urgency that the identity of the Prince and Princess stay hidden until they come of age which, fortunately, is in three days time." Billy slowly nodded his head. He understood perfectly. If Zedd found out that the children of his former enemys was on Earth, and indeed were two of Zordon's chosen who he fought for years on end, it would put Kim and Jason in grave danger.  
  
Suddenly two teleportation streaks, one of white laced with pink and a faint shade of purple, the other of white with a strong surge of red and a faint surge of gold landed in the Power Chamber. The condensed into the rather frazzled looking forms of Kim and Jason.  
  
"Zordon! I can hear her thoughts!"  
  
"Zordon! I can hear his thoughts!" The two spoke at the same time. They turned to each and demanded,  
  
"Get out of my head!" They glared at each other for a few seconds before as one they turned to Zordon with a look that just screamed, 'Zordon what is going on!'  
  
Zordon looked down at his two "children" with an amused look and even Billy had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. Neither had ever seen Kim and Jason look so jittery. Finally, Zordon spoke.  
  
"It has begun." 


	5. Ch 5: Powers and Plans

Chappy Five! Hope you like! Don't own the rangers, everything you don't recognize is mine! Don't steal! Always me, BashfulC!  
  
Family Secrets: Chappy Five  
  
Kimberly was confused. Jason wasn't faring very well either. Both just stared up at Zordon with looks of bewilderment, panic, and a little amount of anger.  
  
"What has begun, Zordon?" Kimberly finally asked.  
  
/That's what I'd like to know!/ Kimberly frowned.  
  
/Will you stop that!/ Jason looked startled for a moment before glaring over at the petite brunette.  
  
/Its not my fault!/ Jason 'pathed to her. Kim was barely keeping control over her anger. She really didn't like having someone hearing her thoughts.  
  
/And you think I do?!/ Kim mentally pictured Jason as a bloody pulp.  
  
/If you stop thinking and just let you mind go blank, I'll do the same and we won't be hearing each other in our heads. Kay?/ Kim asked. Jason nodded but she clearly heard the words "bloody brat" before his mind went completely blank. Kim glared, turning her mind blank.  
  
"I heard that!" She said aloud. He just rolled his eyes. Kim turned to there friend in Blue.  
  
"Billy? What's going on? And what *did* you mean by 'it has begun?'" Kimberly directed the last part to her mentor. Zordon looked down at them, a small smile gracing his features.  
  
"I'm afraid we have good news, bad news, some more good news, and then some more bad news." He told them gently. Kim narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Okay. So get with telling!" She demanded. She had a very bad feeling about all this. Judging from the vibes she was getting from Jason, he felt the same way.  
  
"The good news is that you don't have to kill to find a 'real' family Kim, you either Jase. Don't give me that look; I know you were thinking the same thing." Billy accused his 'older bro'. Jason blushed.  
  
"Okay, that is good news. Who is it?" Kim asked, curious despite herself. Billy glanced between them.  
  
"Um. You know how you two use to pretend that you were blood siblings? We-ll, you don't have to pretend. You are. You're twins, in fact." Kimberly's jaw dropped. /Jason, my blood brother? Okay, I want to kill something. / She thought to herself. Jason threw her a startled look.  
  
"Kill something? Kim is being my twin sister that bad?" he asked, dejected. Kim's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh God, no! It's just-weird. I mean, think about it. We've been friends all these years and just now we find out were related. It's north side of freaky. But it's cool. I wouldn't want any one else." Kimberly reassured him. Jason smiled gently at her.  
  
"Ditto. Now, you mentioned something about bad news?" Jason asked Billy. Billy swallowed. He was purposely keeping his mind blank; he wanted to tell them vocally.  
  
"The bad news, is that you're not exactly-human." He finished, hesitantly. Kimberly blinked at him and Jason curled his hands into fists.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked, quietly. He really wasn't ready for this. He just found out he was adopted for Christ's sake! Suddenly a soothing feeling went through him and he threw a grateful glance at Kim. She appeared slightly shocked at herself. Storing that bit into his To Do list, he focused on Zordon.  
  
"What Billy is trying to say is that you are full blooded Phaedosian. Your parents were the King and Queen of Phaedos and Dulcea's sister and brother-in-law." He explained gently. Kimberly paled. Jason swallowed.  
  
"King? Queen? That, that, that means we're-----royalty?" Jason asked, stunned. Kimberly's eyes widened.  
  
"I'm a princess. My God, I'm a princess!" Kimberly murmured to herself. She looked so pale, Billy was afraid she might collapse. A chair appeared behind her just as she did, indeed, collapse. Luckily she didn't miss. The same thing happened to Jason. They looked up at Zordon, stunned. He smiled softly down at them. Suddenly Kimberly realized something.  
  
"Zordon? You used the word 'were'. As in, past tense?" she asked shakily. Zordon's mood turned somber.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid it is. You're parents died fighting Zedd. It is because of them that he is a walking muscle, as you once called him." Kimberly's mouth quirked and even Jason gave a small smile. Kimberly quickly turned deadly.  
  
"I'm gonna kill him." She stated. Billy gave her a shocked look. The anger, pain, and pure venom in her voice was astounding. Jason nodded his agreement. Billy shared a look with Zordon.  
  
"There's more. It seems that there are millions of Phaedosian's who fled and are currently residing on three separate planets. I have no clue what the heir thing is on Phaedos, but they need a leader. You also inherited a very special power called the Spectrum Avatar powers. I'm sure Dulcea can explain it further. She is your aunt, ya know." Kim grinned.  
  
"Wicked. So what do we have to do? To get the powers, I mean." Kim asked. Zordon smiled at her enthusiasm which was infectious as Jason started grinning as well.  
  
"In three days time, all your Phaedosian gifts will surface. Since your upbringing was different than most younglings, you will have a hard time getting them under control. The first has already surfaced; telepathy. Others might include telekinesis, healing, magik, transformation, psychic abilities, seer, quite possibly even the rare gift of invisibility. No one knows what the heavens will gift them with, you must wait. You will have all your gifts once you turn eighteen." Kim frowned.  
  
"Zordon, I don't turn eighteen for another month. How is it possible for me to turn eighteen in three days?" Kim asked, confused.  
  
"I believe your birthday was actually the day of your adoption Kimberly. It was said that the first day of the year, a set of twins would bridge the gap between night and day. They were supposedly born four minutes apart; one just before the sun rose, the other just as the sunrays hit the crest of the earth. It was why they were nicknamed Apollo and Artemis, after the Greek God and Goddess. No one knows your true names." Kimberly blinked.  
  
"So which is which? Cause I don't know about you, but I really don't want to be a guy." Kimberly commented flippantly to Jason. He paled as he realized he just might be named after a Goddess, not a God. Billy softly chuckled. That was the Kim he knew and loved. Kim gave him an impish smile.  
  
"How are we gonna do this? I mean-do we wait, or do we go to Phaedos and gather the people?" She was starting to freak. She was a Princess! She might be able to handle being the student body President but she couldn't rule a planet! Jason shot her a look.  
  
"Actually, since mother and father have passed, I believe we're a King and Queen." He told her. Billy nodded. Kimberly shot him her look of death.  
  
/That wasn't even remotely helpful./ she told him. He smirked. They turned to Zordon as he spoke.  
  
"We need to discuss this with the rangers. Alpha, please contact them." Kimberly's eyes went wide. /Oh boy.so not ready for confrontation./ she thought. Jason nodded. He knew exactly how she felt.  
  
They would have continued, but five streaks of light entered the Power Chamber and coalesced into the forms of a sleepy Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Tanya, and Kat. Kim giggled. Tommy was only in his boxers. Black ones with red hearts all over it. Jason heard her thinking and started chuckling. Soon, Rocky and Adam, who were dressed in green and blue tank tops and sweats, and Kat and Tanya who had on pink and yellow pants and tank tops started snickering at the blushing red ranger.  
  
"Poor Tommy, he's the same color as his uniform." Kim murmured softly to Jason, who quickly turned his snicker into a cough. Tommy shot them a look. Kimberly smirked at him.  
  
"Forget something, Tommy?" she asked innocently. The others erupted into laughter as he scowled. Kimberly smirked.  
  
"Paybacks a bitch, huh?' She asked, recalling a time when she had been teleported by Zordon only in a towel. Jason chuckled. The others looked confused, but Tommy just gave her a look.  
  
"At least I'm wearing something other than a towel!" He snapped. She blushed. He just had to throw that in her face. She grumbled slightly to herself and started muttering curses under her breath, which unfortunately, made Rocky, Adam, Kat, and Tanya laugh even harder.  
  
"Ya know, I'm a Queen, you could give me a little respect." She grumbled to herself. Billy snorted. Everyone looked at him in shock. Billy NEVER snorted. He just shook his head.  
  
"Actually she's right. As rangers, especially former ninjette rangers, you owe Kim and Jason your allegiance." He told them. Adam and Rocky just gave him puzzled looks. Tommy looked suspicious and the girls just looked bewildered.  
  
"What are you talking about, Billy? Kimberly's not a Queen." Adam asked.  
  
"Only in her head." Tommy muttered under his breath. Unfortunately, Kim and Jason's enhanced hearing chose that moment to kick in.  
  
"Actually Tommy, I am a Queen. And Jason's a King. Which is more then you'll ever be." Kimberly told him sweetly. He gave her a look.  
  
"Jason and Kim are the children of Elrond and Eowyn, the former King and Queen of Phaedos. Since there passing, Kim and Jason are no longer a prince and princess. They are now Queen Artemis and King Apollo of Phaedos." Zordon spoke up. The others looked up at him shocked.  
  
"What? How can this be?" Adam asked. The others nodded dumbly up at there mentor. Zordon quickly explained the entire story. How, since Zedd wanted there unborn children, they had fled Phaedos. When he finally mentioned the gems at the end of his tale, Jason looked up.  
  
"Zordon, how are we supposed to access the power? I mean.like you said, we weren't born into Phaedosian society. What do we do?" Kim nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, we need to figure out candidates for the other powers, but how are we supposed to get our own. You said they are biogenetically passed down. How do we activate them?" She asked. Zordon smiled down at the rangers. He turned to Billy.  
  
"Billy, I believe I have the answer to your question. They are not exactly dying. There bodies are simply changing. This hard on them because they are on earth, not Phaedos. As the royal children, they are quite literally connected with their home planet. I believe they need to go to Phaedos to complete the change. And learn more in the ways of Phaedosian culture from there aunt." He told them. Kimberly's eyes went wide.  
  
"Woah, woah, woah! No one said anything about dying! Give me the deets!" She cried. Billy quickly explained everything. Kim and Jason absorbed it quite nicely. Finally Jason nodded.  
  
"That's why I've felt so week in the past couple days. The connection that will help us with the change is weakening us. When do we go?" He asked. He had already made up his mind. He was going through with it. Kim smiled.  
  
"Yeah, when? And what do we bring?" she asked, already going through a mental list of clothes cause she was *so* not going to wear a skimpy bikini like Dulcea had. Jason gave her a puzzled look. Sighing in exasperation, she tried conjuring a mental image of Dulcea. Unfortunately what came to mind was Tommy getting his ass kicked by the Master Warrior. Jason chuckled.  
  
"Nothing. Dulcea will have things for you." Zordon told them. He had 'overheard' there mental conversation and had a hard time not laughing himself. It was no secret his friend had an 'attack first, ask questions later' approach to life. After all she'd seen he didn't blame her. Kim gave him a skeptical look.  
  
"If the royal clothing is that skimpy bikini outfit then we are going through a *serious* fashion change when I become Queen." she stated. Jason shook his. That comment was so Kim. Adam and Rocky snickered as they remembered Dulcea's outfit. Seeing the confused look on the girls face, Kim tried sending a mental image to the two girls. Katherine immediately gasped.  
  
"How'd you do that?" she asked her predecessor. Kim smirked.  
  
"One of my alien abilities is telepathy. And enhance hearing I do believe." She mentioned, glancing at the red ranger. Kat nodded, shocked. Suddenly she giggled.  
  
"By the way, I agree with you. I wouldn't be caught dead in that outfit." Tanya nodded her agreement. Kim couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. That eased some of the tension and all but one laughed softly. Tommy glared angrily around the room.  
  
"So what are we doing here? I need to get some sleep. I have an belt test to administer tomorrow." Tommy asked.  
  
"Yeah, and you can use all the help you can get." Kim muttered under her breath. Jason snorted.  
  
"I called you here so that you would be aware of the situation. If Zedd discovers that the rumors were true and that he didn't kill Kim and Jason, he will go after them with all he has. They are a danger to his plans for domination. Kim and Jason will be going to Phaedos, but they will not be going alone. I ask that Billy and Adam accompany them. They will need protection on Phaedos. Dulcea is bound to the plateau; she will not be able to help them off it. Do you agree with this?" he asked the two. Adam opened his mouth, but Tommy beat him to it.  
  
"Of course Adam doesn't. We need him here as a ranger not on Phaedos as some bodyguard." Tommy said arrogantly. Jason narrowed his eyes. /Best bro or not, he needs to learn to be careful with his words/ he thought angrily just as a curl of smoke appeared on Tommy's boxer bottoms. Tommy's eyes went wide and he started jumping up and down.  
  
"Mother fucking God! My pants are on fire!" Tommy yelled. Kimberly stared at him, jumping up and down, slapping his ass. Suddenly, she snorted. She couldn't help it, he looked so ridiculous. It didn't help that Alpha brought a bucket of water and threw it on the red ranger. She fell off her chair as her laughter got the best of her. The others weren't faring much better. Rocky and Adam had both slid onto the floor, holding there sides. Katherine and Tanya were trying to hold each other up and failing miserably while Billy and Jason were bent over, laughing. Tommy stood in the center of the Power Chamber, soaking wet. He glared at the group in general before turning to Zordon.  
  
"Do whatever you want, I'm out of here." He told him just before he teleported away in a streak of red.  
  
"Rangers" Zordon's slightly disapproving voice floated over them. Kim was the first to look up.  
  
"I'm sorry Zordon, its just." She trailed off as another bout of laughter nearly enveloped her.  
  
"So am I, Zordon. So, Adam, you coming?" Jason asked as he finally calmed down. He carefully avoided watching Alpha as he mopped up the water. Adam nodded, frowning.  
  
"Tommy does have a valid point though. What about the green ranger?" Adam asked worried. Suddenly, Kim had a thought. Locking eyes with Jason, she knew he had the same thinking as her.  
  
/Which one, though? According to Billy, there's Sun, Thunder, Earth, and Water to be given. We have Fire and Air./ Jason 'pathed to her. Kim frowned.  
  
/He said 'Spectrum Avatars,' right? That would mean the rainbow. I bet you Red is Fire, Sun is Orange, Thunder is Yellow, Earth is Green, Water is Blue and Purple is probably Air. No wonder I've been leaning towards all shades of purple lately./ Kim thought. Jason smiled, absently. . /I think we both agree that Billy will be one, correct? So Water is already taken. Earth? I think it'd fit him./ Jason 'pathed back. Kim tilted her head as she thought it over.  
  
/Yeah, it would. What about Green Zeo, though. We don't exactly have extra ranger material just lying around./ she reminded him. He smiled.  
  
/Or do we?/ She gave him a puzzled look. Jason turned to Zordon.  
  
"Zordon, could you teleport Trini, Zack, and Aisha here, please? If you can." He added, remembering the time difference. Zordon nodded to Alpha who quietly pushed some buttons. A few minutes later, three streaks landed and materialized into the bewildered forms of Trini Kwan, Zack Taylor, and Aisha Campbell.  
  
After the mini reunion was over, the questions began.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Trini asked them softly. She had immediately taken a liking to Katherine; she was sitting between the current and past pink rangers in the circle of chairs Zordon had provided. Kim sighed. After once again repeating the story to the three newcomers and getting over the shock, Jason and Kim explained there plan.  
  
"While Adam comes to Phaedos to get with the protecting, Aisha can take his place." Kim told them. Aisha eyes brightened.  
  
"Not to be the rainy cloud, but what about Africa and the plague?" Tanya asked softly. Aisha grinned.  
  
"We figured it out a week ago! Mom and dad finally gave in and agreed that I could come back here to go to college. I was in Angel Grove Airport when you teleported me." She explained. Tanya's hugged her friend.  
  
"We'll discuss the rest later. It's going to be so great having you here!" She exclaimed. Aisha smiled as all the others nodded. Adam smiled and handed his zeonizer to his old friend. She slapped it on her wrist.  
  
"Thanks, Adam. But what about you? You'll be powerless." She reminded him. Adam frowned. He hadn't thought of that. Kim punched him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"You didn't think we'd let you go that easily, did you?" She asked him playfully. He gave her a confused stare. She grinned mischievously.  
  
"Me 'n' Jase will need a Green Earth ranger and I can think of no better candidate." She told him softly. His jaw dropped.  
  
"Really? Green Earth Avatar? Thanks!" Kim smiled. Zordon spoke up.  
  
"Of course, as an avatar, you will also be a Guardian of the King and Queen. Sun, Thunder, and Water will be the other three." He explained. Adam read between the lines. Once he began the Green Earth Avatar there'd be no going back. He'd be a Royal Guardian till the day he died. Looking at Jason, then into Kim's eyes, he made his choice.  
  
"I'll do it. I want to do it." He corrected himself. Kim smiled at Jason. Nodding towards Trini and Zack, she wrinkled her nose impishly. He grinned.  
  
"Of course, we'll need a Thunder and Sun as well. Zack, can you see yourself as an Orange ranger? Cause Trini will be the same color, if she agrees." Jason asked them softly. They looked at each other before taking a deep breath.  
  
"You need a Sun Ranger, I'm your man. You're Guardian. Whatever." He promised. Jason smiled. Trini grabbed Kim's hand.  
  
"You're my best friend in the galaxy. Of course I'd say yes. I could think of no better destiny." She said softly. Kim sniffled. She hugged Trini.  
  
"Thanks. That leaves one more. Our Little Boy Blue." She said teasingly, looking pointedly at Billy. His jaw dropped.  
  
"Me? Why me?" He asked, completely bowled over. Kimberly giggled.  
  
"Cause you're our best friend. Part of our family. Why *wouldn't* we choose you?" She asked him softly. He swallowed, tears in his eyes. He thought he'd never get to be a ranger again and now his friends were offering him the chance to be one for the rest for his life. They had no idea how much this meant to him. Kim giggled.  
  
"Yes we do. You deserve it." she told him. Seeing his dumbfounded expression, she rolled her eyes playfully.  
  
"Telepathic, remember?" She teased. He nodded.  
  
"I accept." Jason broke out in a wide grin.  
  
"That's great! We should get ready to head out. You two need to get things under control in Switzerland?" He asked the delegates. Zack was practically bouncing off the wall.  
  
"Nope! We felt we were needed here in Cali so we came home. We had been in the airport when you teleported us. We just need to get our luggage. The rest is being sent to Billy's house. Billy's dad said we could stay with them since our 'rents moved." Zack explained. Jason grinned.  
  
"Okay, here's what we'll do. Aisha, you can stay in the guest rooms here in the PC until tomorrow. I don't think the Sloans or Hillards would appreciate you just dropping in on them in the middle of the night." Aisha nodded. He turned to Billy.  
  
"Billy, go inform your dad of what going on while Trini, Zack, and Aisha head back to the airport to get there luggage. Adam, go to your house and get some clothes. Kim and I will head over to my house and get some items." Suddenly, he frowned.  
  
"Zordon, what do I tell my mom and dad? I mean, don't they deserve to know?" He asked. Kim pursed her lips.  
  
"Jase, I don't think now's the time. We'll just leave a note, telling them we headed up to the mountains for two weeks at Billy's uncles cabin. They'll probably think we headed out earlier that morning, before they woke up. I don't think they'd bother to check, they'll think you're trying to come to terms. We'll let them know of our heritage once we figure it out for ourselves. Also, Adam, you should leave a note explaining that you've headed up to the mountain to try and help Jason come to terms." She outlined her plans. Jason and Adam nodded.  
  
"They wouldn't question it. They know how much my friends mean to me. A thought skittered his thoughts, but Kim missed it. Jason however, gave Adam a amused grin. Kim clapped her hands together.  
  
"Alright, lets go people! We don't have all night!" Kim ordered. Jason shared a glance with Billy as Aisha, Trini, Zack, and Adam teleported away.  
  
"Kim, you're not a Queen." Jason reminded her. She smiled wickedly at him.  
  
"Yet." 


	6. Ch 6: Finding Dulcea

Hey everyone! Chapter six! I hope you like. Rangers aren't owned by me, the stuff you don't recognize, is. /This/ is telepathy. This Chappy is dedicated to Achyls, hope you like.  
  
~~Chappy 6~~  
  
Once everything was done, Adam, Trini, Zack, Billy, Jason, and 'Queen' Kim (who was growing very confident when it came to bossing people around), met back in the Power Chamber.  
  
"We have informed Dulcea to expect you. However, we have not informed her of your relations or the situation." Zordon told Jason. He nodded, glancing at his sister who was rummaging through her bag muttering under her breath.  
  
"I know I forgot something. I just know I'm forgetting something! But what the hell is it?!" Adam shook his head. Placing a hand on her arm, he smiled gently at her.  
  
"Don't stress about it, Princess. If you did forget something, Dulcea can probably get it for you. Or Kat can send it to you." Kim studied him for a moment before sighing in defeat.  
  
"You're right." She conceded. Jason smiled brightly at the two, noticing that Adam hadn't taken his hand off Kim's arm. Turning to Zordon, he grinned.  
  
"Thanks Zordon. We'll inform you of our progress." He told his mentor. Zordon nodded.  
  
Just before the six young friends disappeared in a multicolored stream, they distinctly heard Kim murmur, "Oh and Adam? I believe it's *My Queen*."  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Once they landed on the beach, they immediately started in the direction Billy remembered Dulcea had taken to the Plateau. Kim was jumping across a rock when she slipped and fell. She cried out in pain. Her yelp brought the others running; Jason kneeled beside her.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked. She glared at him.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all! I'm just sitting here, clinging to my ankle and in bearable pain because its fun!" she snapped. Jason gave her a wry grin.  
  
"In that case." he made to get up and leave when a mental slap made his head ring. He turned back to his sister and scowled.  
  
"Don't give me that look mister! You know sarcasm when you hear it! You taught me the art!" she glared at him. He grinned as he remembered what his father once told him. *Never, EVER, tease, taunt, or be anything less than sympathetic to a woman when she is either PMSing, just waking up, or in pain. The results of such an encounter are too horrific for me to recall.* /I think I better listen to Dad's advice./ he thought, amused. Kim glared at him.  
  
"I heard that!" she accused. He gave her a mischievous smile.  
  
"Okay, okay. Let me see." He forcefully pulled her hands away from her ankle. He winced in sympathy. It was already swollen and extremely bruised. Handling it carefully, he felt it, bending her toes before gently setting it down to rummage through his pack.  
  
"It's not broken; I think it's just badly sprained. Ah! Here it is. Suddenly very glad I remembered this." He muttered as he pulled out a first aid kit. Opening it up, he rummaged around till he found an ace bandage. He quickly and expertly wrapped up her ankle. At the same time, he gave the others tasks.  
  
"Billy, Trini, you two head up to the plateau to let Dulcea know were here and Kim sprained her ankle. Zack, Adam, try and find some sticks long as a staff that we can use as crutches. Kim, you stay still. If worse comes to worse, we can carry you." She sighed in exasperation.  
  
"I'm not completely decapitated here. I do still have one good leg and I will not be carried around like a sack of potatoes." She informed him. Jason just shook his head. Adam and Zack and Billy and Trini left, the latter taking Kim's pack with them.  
  
A couple minutes later, a yelp from Trini caught there attention. Jason stood up and raced to the duo leaving Kimberly behind. She watched amused as Zack and Adam raced past her to help. She gave a dry smile.  
  
"Well, at least I know they care about me."  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Trini kept looking behind her, biting her lip. The sprain looked bad, what if it didn't heal quickly? It would be hard for Kim if she couldn't walk around. And what about the powers? What if she needed to pass a test or something in order to get them? She felt a hand on her shoulder and glanced at the face of the owner. She immediately yelped in surprise.  
  
The owner of the hand was a fairly tall woman, with curly blonde hair and hazel looking eyes. She was garbed in what looked like a green bikini. She absently remembered a post card Kim had sent her after the Ooze incident which had included a very detailed description of the Master Warriors attire. She blinked.  
  
"Dulcea?" Both women turned to Billy, Adam, and a drooling Jason and Zack. The aforementioned woman nodded her head, a smile gracing her features.  
  
"Young cub, it is good to see you again. You as well tadpole." The four originals laughed at the blush that crossed Adam's features. Dulcea gave them a puzzled frown. Billy just waved her questions away. Motioning towards his friends, he smiled.  
  
"Dulcea, this is Jason Scott, Zack Taylor, and Trini Kwan, the first red, black, and yellow rangers respectively. Guys, this is Dulcea." He introduced them. Dulcea smiled at them, but her eyes looked troubled. She studied Jason for a long time.  
  
"Lady Dulcea is something wrong?" he murmured politely. She blinked. Shaking her softly, she gave him a distracted smile.  
  
"You remind me of someone I knew long ago. One of my best friends and former teammates. He's gone now though." She sighed sadly. The rangers glanced at each other. Jason swallowed a painful lump that had formed in his throat. He knew who she was talking about. He wondered idly if Dulcea had telepathic powers too cause she didn't seem to know his thoughts. An angry yell broke the somber mood that had befallen the group. Jason's eyes widened when he heard his name.  
  
"Jason Lee Scott, when I get my hands on you, you're gonna wish you had never been born! Get your ass over here and help me!" she continued ranting as the small group walked over to the fallen brunette. Upon seeing Dulcea, however, her voice took on a more pleasant tone.  
  
"Hello Dulcea!" He greeted the kneeling Priestess brightly. "Long time no see! How've you been? As you can see, with the exception of falling off that damn rock over there, spraining my ankle, getting ditched by my best friends, and then having to brush an icky spider crawling on my leg, I'm just dandy!" She glared at her sheepish teammates.  
  
"Sorry Kim. We thought Trini had been in trouble." Jason confessed. Her eyes flashed.  
  
"You thought Trini was being attacked so you left me here, not able to walk, when there might be baddies around? Real smart thinking ya got there bro." she told him. He opened and closed his mouth a couple times. /I hadn't thought of that./ He pathed to her. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well duh, Mr. Goldfish! And what if it hadn't been Dulcea and I had been killed while I lay here defenseless? What would happen then? I know, I know, I know!" She waved her hand erratically in the air. "Phaedos would be out of a Queen until you got married!" she snapped at him.  
  
She wasn't truly mad at him, annoyed yes, mad no. But seeing the usually unflappable Jason flap was so much fun! Suddenly a startled gasp made her snap her head towards the Master Warrior. Jason groaned. Kim looked between her irritated brother to her new found aunt, and she realized her boo boo.  
  
"You haven't told her yet, have you?" She asked him blithely. He opened his mouth to respond but she turned to Dulcea and gave her a very awkward hug.  
  
"Hiya auntie Dulcea. I'm Kimberly, also known as Artemis, your beautiful, talented, and smart niece. Oh and he's Jason, also known as Apollo, your slow, dim-witted nephew." she carelessly motioned towards her glowering twin.  
  
Dulcea eyes filled with tears as she stared at her niece. /She looks so much like Eowyn. And he like Elrond. Oh sister-mine, I miss you so. I promise you, no harm will befall your children while I walk and breathe. I'll take care of your kin like they were my own./ she vowed to the spirit of her long dead sister. A small voice in the back of her head piped up. /And properly name them! By the Gods, what kind of names are Artemis and Apollo?/ She gave a bewildered smile as Kim and Jason both burst out laughing. Adam just shook his head at the master warrior.  
  
"Telepathy. You never know what's going on in there heads." He shrugged. Kim gave him an impish smile as Dulcea suddenly realized that they had one of there fathers gift. Jason explained the names.  
  
"On Earth, Artemis and Apollo were a God and Goddess in Greek mythology. Artemis was of the night, Apollo of the day. They were also twins. Since no one knew our true names, they just gave us those." Dulcea smiled, nodding her understanding.  
  
"They are good names; however, they are not fitting for the royalty of Phaedos. Give me a few hours, and I will have come up with something more appropriate. Now, let's get you to the Plateau. I believe you will find it much more comfortable there." She beamed at her kin. Kim smiled gratefully.  
  
Not allowing her to walk with a pair of sticks, Dulcea had Jason and Adam help her up to the plateau. With the strength the two possessed, it wasn't that hard. However, by the time they entered the ancient ruins, Kim, Jason, and Adam were exhausted. Dulcea led them down a small trail and into a well hidden cave that held two or three couches, chairs, tables, and an assortment of other things. Down a Phaedosian made tunnel, they came to two sets of doors.  
  
"In time of crisis, the royal family would come here, while hundreds of others would go to the civilian caves. The ruins are a holy site that only that of the royal family are allowed to enter. A few others are allowed as well, such as rangers and the royal priest. But no one else. Kimberly and Trini, you may stay in this room. Adam and Jason, this is yours to use. Finally, Zack and Billy, this will be your bed chambers. As much as I would love to hear more about you two, I suggest you all rest. The next couple of days will be busy; you'll need all the rest you can get." She told them. They nodded and Jason an Adam quickly brought Kim into her room, Trini right behind them.  
  
The room they were in was done in various shades of purple as well as a generous amount of white. The room was separated into two levels. The lower level was obviously a sitting room. Several couches and divans were placed strategically around. Two large desks stood pressed up against one wall, untouched papers settled over their tops. A cupboard and a small machine that closely resembled that of a Star Trek replicator stood in one corner that also held a small table and three chairs. In another corner was a consol that looked like her zord consol, minus the steering stick. There was also a flat screen in the middle of all the buttons and Kim absently wondered if it was a communications consol. It certainly looked like one.  
  
Unfortunately, her 'helpers' dragged her up a small flight of stairs and into the upper part of the suite before she could investigate further. Once on the landing, she looked around. There were two beds, both resembling that of Princess Jasmine's bed in the movie Aladdin. They were placed on opposite ends of the room. Two dressers stood side by side near one wall, while two wardrobes stood on either side of the dressers. She looked down and studied a small rug with the figure of a beautiful woman riding a slightly transparent unicorn. A small door near the back caught her attention as Jason and Adam placed her on the bed closest to the stairs. Jason saw where she was looking and quickly poked his head inside.  
  
"A bathroom. We're gonna let you rest. Get some sleep, you need it." he told her before walked down the stairs. Adam hesitated. Kim saw it and beckoned him over.  
  
"Adam? What's wrong? You must be exhausted." She commented. He shrugged.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just.worried. That sprain looks really bad." He told her. /I don't like seeing you hurt./ went through his mind, but he didn't say it out loud. Unfortunately, Kim heard it anyway.  
  
"Adam? Why don't you like to see me hurt?" she asked quietly. He went red and stood up.  
  
"I'll-I'll let you rest." He stammered before racing down the stairs and out of the room. Frowning, she mentally called to Jason.  
  
/Jason? Do you know what's wrong with Adam? He's acting really strange./ she asked him. A few minutes later, he answered.  
  
/Kimmie, if you can't figure it out for yourself, them I'm not gonna tell you. I will, however, give you a clue. Think about Tommy./ he told her. She frowned again.  
  
/What does Tommy have to do with this?/ she asked him but no response came her way. She sighed. Suddenly, she sat straight up in bed and scowled.  
  
/Jason!/ she mentally groaned. Jason's reply was instant.  
  
/What?! Are you hurt? Is your leg bothering you?/ she shook her head before remembering he couldn't see her.  
  
/NO! I just remembered what I forgot!/ She told him. When Jason replied, he sounded exasperated.  
  
/Don't scare me like that! I nearly had a heart attack./ He scolded her. Kim whimpered.  
  
/Jason, this is serious! I forgot my makeup!/ she wailed.  
  
The seven other occupants of Phaedos, which included the far away Ninjor, simultaneously burst out laughing, mentally and physically. Kim pouted.  
  
/"I get no love."/ 


	7. Ch 7: Royal Birthdays

It was Kimberly and Jason's eighteenth birthday and Dulcea had consented to a day off from training. It was a good thing she did cuz the twins were just about at their wits end. Dulcea had worked them to the bone, more so even than the others. The Guardians had gotten use to listening to Kim and Jason rant about Dulcea at night and then chat pleasantly with the Master Warrior in the mornings.  
  
Along with their gift of telepathy, each had acquired four other gifts in the last three days: Kimberly could heal herself and others, could fly, was telekinetic, and had visions. Her healing had kicked in the first night, mending her leg and other scratches. Jason was telekinetic, could turn into a lion, (much to the terror of Zack), could turn invisible, and was able to produce psychic shields. That night they would access the power of Fire and Air, while the others would access the powers of Sun, Thunder, Earth, and Water. The twins would also learn their new Phaedosian names. Kimberly was quite anxious about that.  
  
"What if it's something especially weird? I mean, I can handle Dulcea and all that, but what if its something like Ximoneopka? I don't think I could deal." Kimberly asked Adam that morning as they sat by the glowing embers. Adam chuckled.  
  
"I really don't think that will be it." Adam murmured, taking her empty breakfast plate. Kim smiled as she gathered the cups.  
  
"I know." She snickered. Adam looked at her with a puzzled little smile.  
  
"Its Jason, he's just gave his contribution, Nannehlina. If he wasn't on the other side of the Plateau, I'd smack him." she mentioned offhandedly. Adam, and the nearby Billy, snickered.  
  
"I heard that!" Jason yelled. That sent the entire group laughing. Dulcea smiled as she set up the ingredients for that night's ceremony. She had only the power to show them the way, not how to access the power. She hoped it would be enough.  
  
"Hey everyone! Who wants to head down to the lake and take a swim?" Zack yelled. Kim and Adam's eyes lit up and each stood up from where they were drying the dishes. They all grouped in the center of the Plateau.  
  
Jason looked at the group. "Okay, how about we change then head down to the lake. We'll meet back here in ten minutes, kay?"  
  
The group scattered.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"Hey Adam, what are you doing?" Jason asked at the young Korean. Adam looked up from the lake at his new leader.  
  
"Nothing much, just sitting here, watching Kim and Trini soak Zack and Billy." He replied. Jason grinned.  
  
"Can I sit?" he asked, motioning to the rock. Adam nodded, scooting over to make room. Jason settled and the two watched Kim and the girls. Jason smiled as he watched his sister get dunked by Zack.  
  
"So, are you ever gonna tell her?" he asked. Adam looked up with a deer-in-the-headlight expression.  
  
"Tell wh-who what?" he asked, swallowing. Jason gave a half smile.  
  
"Kim. I know you have feelings for her. How long, I don't know. But I do know you like her in more than a friendly way. Don't worry, I've kept it hidden. We've more or less stayed out of each others mind. We just..can't control it at times." He confessed. Adam snickered. Jason nudged his head, searching the splashing waves.  
  
"Do you see Kim?" He asked, worried. Adam snapped to attention and searched the lake and surrounding areas. Finally he shook his head.  
  
"No, I don't." he whispered. Jason and Adam quickly scrambled up, still on the rock. Down below, the water was serene, only small ripples hit the large rock. The water was deep, deep enough to safely dive, and not see the bottom. Just as they were about to leave, they felt a tap on their back. Both spun to see a wet, grinning, Kim, who eyes flashed purple as she took a step toward them.  
  
"Boo!" she yelled. Both jumped and Kim, smirking like the Cheshire cat, calmly pushed them off the rock and into the water below.  
  
Adam and Jason broke the water and gasped for air as they glared up at the flying, grinning, *waving*, Kimberly Ann Hart. Jason turned invisible and Kim glanced around warily. Something grabbed her ankle and she looked down at the grinning face of her twin brother. Her concentration lost, she stopped floating and Jason gave a sharp tug and both fell back into the water.  
  
"Jason Lee Scott! I'm going to kill you!" Kim yelled once she got her bearings. Adam laughed as Jason just grinned and started swimming away, Kimberly struggling after them.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"Concentrate on my words." Dulcea told them. It was later that night and the six teens were about to perform the binding ceremony. Their were several communications devices set up and the group could see several different individuals in the screens. Since it was forbidden for anyone except rangers, Guardians, or royalty to step in the ancient ruins, the royalty of the Counsel of Light (otherwise known as the royalty of Eltar, Aquator, Edoni, and Inquirius) as well of the rangers of Earth, had to watch the ceremony threw the communication devices.  
  
The six had spoken with the current Earth rangers who had all wished them luck. The tension between Kim, Jason, and Tommy was simmering, but at least it wasn't as bad as it was. The six teens were standing in a line in front of the roaring fire; Kim and Jason were in the middle, with Adam and then Trini on Kim's right and Billy then Zack on Jason's left.  
  
"The formation you are in now details the role you will play in the guarding of Phaedos. In the center, Kimberly and Jason, the King Guardian of Fire and Queen Guardian of Air. For you, the people and safety of Phaedos comes first. Do you agree?" They nodded. Dulcea smiled.  
  
"Next to Kimberly are Adam of Earth and Trinity of Thunder. Together, you protect the Queen. For you, her life comes first, with that of the King second and the civilians and planet, third. Do you agree?" Adam and Trini both nodded. Dulcea turned to Billy and Zack.  
  
"Next to Jason are William of Water and Zackary of Sun. Together, you protect the King. For you, his life comes first, with the Queen second, and the civilians and planet third. Do you agree?" Billy and Zack nodded. Dulcea studied the six teens in front of her. She nodded once and threw the powder into the flames. The flames turned a radiant white and rushed towards the teens and engulfed them. It swirled around the warriors, threw them, around them, and into them. When the white flames died, there were new apparitions gathered around them.  
  
Jason was surrounded with red flames while Kim was in the center of a sparkling purple tornado. Adam was covered head to toe with green vines, while Billy was in a large blue, water bubble. Trini was in the middle of a small, concentrated thunder storm, lightning streaks hurling around her. Finally, Zack looked like a human sun, flames leapt from his skin and he was glowing radiantly. After a few minutes, their was a small explosion and the magic died down, showing for the first time what the powers had done.  
  
They were dressed in outfits exactly like the old Ningette gear with the exception of one thing. Instead of being a solid color, Adam, Billy, Trini, and Zack were in silver with green, blue, yellow, and orange lining and diamonds respectively. Jason and Kimberly however, wore sparkling gold with red and purple lining and diamonds.  
  
Though the others had hoods and bands attached to their outfits, Kimberly and Jason did not. The front of Kimberly's waist length tresses were in French braids that wound around her head and acted as a headband. The rest of her hair was settled into ringlets and were piled securely on top of her head, in the confine of the braid. Jason's normally spiked hair was longer; it now reached the nape of his neck and was smoothed down into a small ponytail.  
  
One by one, they opened their eyes and inspected their new gear. In the place of the coins were small triangles of their animals. Kim frowned at her coin. It was different. Dulcea smiled. She walked over to the group, stopping in front of Trini.  
  
"Trinity, you are the panther, mysterious and quick." She turned to Adam.  
  
"Adam, the quiet warrior, once again you are the Frog." She smiled as she turned to Kimberly.  
  
"Kimberly, no longer are you the Crane. That was never your spirit animal, it was Katherine's. You are the Hawk, quick, compassionate, and quite stubborn." The others (as well as the watching Earth rangers) laughed softly at the description. Dulcea turned to Jason.  
  
"Jason, you are the Lion, protective and a true leader." She smiled as she went to Billy.  
  
"William, cunning and swift, the Wolf is glad to have you back." She smiled before finally turning to Zack.  
  
"Sly and fun loving, you Zackary, are the Fox." She walked over to the dying embers.  
  
"You are once again guided by your spirit animals. Trust them; they will be your guide as you begin you quests for the power." Kimberly and Jason glanced at each other.  
  
"Dulcea, what will the quest entail?" Jason asked. Dulcea smiled.  
  
"You must prove yourself, mind, body, and soul. You will perform each quest on your own. For you, as an individual, are trying to harness the power; not as a team." She told them. Kimberly swallowed.  
  
"Now, before you begin your journeys, I must name each of you. Yes, you four as well. In private, you are permitted to use the names you were born with, however, to the people of Phaedos, these are your names and titles." She informed them. She nodded to Trini who stepped forward.  
  
"Trinity Lynn Kwan no longer shall you be called. You are now known as Lady Luthien, Guardian of Thunder and Protectress of the Queen." Trini, now Luthien, smiled and stepped back in line. Adam instantly stepped forward.  
  
"Adam Lucas Park you shall no longer be called. For you are now Lord Legolas, Guardian of Earth and Protector of the Queen." Adam, now known as Legolas, smiled and stepped back. Instinct kept Kimberly and Jason from moving forward and Billy stepped up.  
  
"No longer shall you be called William James Cranston. You are forever to be known as Lord Boromir, Guardian of Water and Protector of the King." Billy, otherwise known as Boromir, nodded his head and stepped back while Zack stepped forward.  
  
"No longer shall you be called Zackary Alan Taylor. From this day forward, you are to be known as Lord Peregrin, Guardian of the Sun and Protector of the King." She finished. Zack smiled, slightly bewildered, and stepped back.  
  
Finally, Dulcea turned to the young King and Queen. Jason had clasped Kimberly's hand the moment Zack had stepped back in place. Kimberly glanced at him and gave his hand a squeeze. Dulcea smiled.  
  
"When we were young, my sister and I often thought of our future. As heir to the thrown, Eowyn had names for her children picked out even before she reached her coming of age. It took me some time but I finally found the journal in which she recorded these names. When she met your father, she told him and he agreed. Therefore, I can only find it fitting to give you the names your parents chose before you were even born. Jason, please step forward." Jason swallowed, let go of Kim's hand, and stepped in front of Dulcea.  
  
She closed her eyes for a few seconds before a shining gold alter appeared in the twinkling of an eye by her side. On it was a gold pillow with two circlets of gold. She picked up one and inspected it. It was formed as a circle of gold leaves and small flame shaped crystals of deep red were embedded in it. As she held it, the circlet glowed a dark gold. She nodded, pleased it had lasted this long. She turned back to Jason.  
  
"The Crown of the King of Phaedos has lasted for over ten millennia. The forger of this circlet was Arathorn, the first King of Phaedos after the Little War and your ancestor. He wore this crown as he kept the peace and when he died. Eventually, it was passed to your father, Elrond, who wore it bravely and happily. Now, it is to be passed onto you, son of Elrond and Eowyn. This crown gives you the power of King, use it wisely. Please kneel." She spoke softly and with a hint of sadness as she passed on the legacy of her brother-in-law to his son.  
  
Jason had tears in his eyes as Dulcea gently placed the circlet of gold on his head, making sure it was secure. Once finished, she stepped back.  
  
"You are now known as Aragorn, son of Elrond, and King of Phaedos. Rise, my King and claim your destiny." She instructed him as a gold staff with a small, flame shaped crystal flashed into her hands. She held it before him and he grabbed it. There was a flash of light and when it cleared he saw his outfit had gotten an extra addition.  
  
A solid gold hooded cloak was placed over his shoulders. The design was amazing and Jason was stunned as he looked it over. The main color was gold with large embroidery of a crest on the back. The crest showed two circlets intertwined around a large, ancient looking letter P. The trim was a deep red with silver circlets intertwined down the cloak. Jason gave a half smile to Kim as he stepped back. Kimberly swallowed. Dulcea smiled.  
  
"Kimberly, please step forward." She whispered. Kimberly took a deep calming breath and stepped in front of Dulcea and the alter. Dulcea picked up the other circlet and studied this one as well.  
  
It was exactly like Jason's with a couple alterations. Instead of deep red flame gems, there were small dark purple wings imbedded in the gold. The front of the circlet had a three small gold chains hanging down with a small purple crystal shaped like wings. The circlet was gleaming gold and glowed as Dulcea held it. She nodded and turned to Kimberly.  
  
"The Crown of the Queen of Phaedos has lasted for over twenty millennia. The reason for this is because as an old rule, woman had no involvement in battle; therefore, this circlet has lasted longer than the King's. The forger of this circlet was Galadriel; the first Empress of Phaedos after this planet was settled. She was also your ancestor. She wore this crown as she watched her new world blossom into a powerful Empire. Eventually, it was passed to your mother, Eowyn, who wore it with nobility and power. Now, it is to be passed onto you, daughter of Elrond and Eowyn. This crown gives you the power of Queen. As you wear it, remember this: with great power comes great responsibility. Please kneel." With pride, Dulcea passed on the legacy of her sister to her daughter.  
  
Like Jason, Kimberly had tears in her eyes as Dulcea gently placed the circlet of gold on her head, making sure it was secure. The circlet was big enough that it had settled securely in front of the braid. Kimberly closed her eyes as Dulcea settled the hanging wings in the middle of her forehead. Once finished, the Master Warrior stepped back.  
  
"You are now known as Arwen, daughter of Elrond and Eowyn, and Queen of Phaedos. Rise, my Queen and claim your destiny." She instructed her as a gold staff with a small, wing shaped crystal flashed into her hands. She held it before her and she grabbed it. There was a flash of light and when it cleared she saw her outfit had also gotten an extra addition.  
  
Like Jason, a solid gold hooded cloak was placed over her shoulders. She looked it over with curiosity. It was the exact replica of Jason's cloak with the exception of the trim, which was a deep purple with silver circlets intertwined down it. She grinned as her brother stepped up besides her. Dulcea smiled at the two.  
  
"Lords, Ladies, and Rangers, may I present the King and Queen of Phaedos, Her Majesty Queen Arwen and His Majesty King Aragorn." She spoke regally as Kimberly silently looped her arm through Jason's and they stepped forward. There was scraping from the communication screens as the witness' curtsied, bowed, or kneeled. Even the Earth rangers kneeled, much to Kim's amusement. Tommy looked like he'd rather eat his own liver before kneeling but Katherine had pushed him down. She heard a quiet snort from behind her and mentally giggled at Zack. She recomposed herself and tilted her head alongside Jason.  
  
"Now, may I present the Protectors of the King Aragorn and Queen Arwen and the Guardians of the Elements: Lord Legolas, Protector of Queen Arwen and Guardian of Earth." Adam stepped up besides Kim.  
  
"Lord Boromir, Protector of King Aragorn and Guardian of Water." Billy stepped up besides Jason.  
  
"Lady Luthien, Protectress of Queen Arwen and Guardian of Thunder." Trini stepped forward next to Adam.  
  
"And Lord Peregrin, Protector of King Aragorn and Guardian of the Sun." Finally, Zack stepped up besides Billy.  
  
"Thank you for bearing witness to this momentous event. Now, we must leave you for the Spectrum Avatars have to quest for their full powers. Good day to you all." With that she waved a hand and the communications winked out of existence. Kim blinked.  
  
"I have got to learn how to do that!" she mumbled under her breath. Jason smiled.  
  
"Now, please settle around the fire and look deep inside yourself. Once you have made contact with your spirit animal may you enter your quest? Good luck." With that she changed into her spirit animal and flew away. Kim shared glances with her friends before settling down Indian style. The others followed suite. Adam sat on one side of Kim with Trini on the other. Opposite of Kim was Jason with Billy sitting between Trini and Jason while Zack was sitting between Jason and Adam.  
  
Kimberly closed her and eyes and pulled her thoughts inside. After a while, she found a small figure of Hawk and when she reached out to touch it, she fell.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
I know I have been a little late in getting this up; however now that it is summer, expect a couple new chapters (hopefully) every week. I will be participating in a program called Upward Bound where I live in a college dorm for six weeks on the weekdays. If you have any questions, let me know! Always me, BashfulC! 


	8. Ch 8: Kim, the Quest of

Hey everyone. Here's Kimberly's quest. The next chapter will be Jason's followed by Adam, Billy, Trini, and then Zack. The rangers are not mine. The Phaedosian names in this belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. The plot is, of course, mine. Hope you all like.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Kimberly opened her eyes and gasped as she got a look at her surroundings. She scrambled to her feet and looked up, and up, and up.  
  
She was standing in the middle of a courtyard with a gleaming snow white castle in front of her. A young man dressed in a pair of animal skin pants and a leather vest which displayed his chiseled chest kneeled before her.  
  
With his head still bent, he spoke. "Queen Arwen, the maze is ready for your quest."  
  
She blinked then smiled then decided to play along. "Kind sire, what is your name?"  
  
"My name is Merridoc, my Queen." he murmured. She smiled.  
  
"Very well then Merridoc, lead the way." She told him. He smiled and straightened. He walked through the courtyard, Kimberly trailing behind. Finally, they reached an opening in a giant hedge. Merridoc bowed to her before walking away. She swallowed before walking in.  
  
The maze was dark, dreary, and dense fog covered the ground. After three dead ends, two encounters with rather large Hawks, she found a rather small one. Getting fed up, she turned to it and opened her mouth but the bird spoke before she get a word in edge wise.  
  
"As you travel to the center of this maze, you will find three Hawks of similar markings and size as me. The first test is of the soul. To concur the soul, you must past my test. Are you ready?" Kimberly nodded, still a bit perturbed at talking with a bird. The Hawk sat in the center of the passage and closed its eyes. The ghostly forms of Katherine and Tommy appeared on each side of her. Kim bit her lip.  
  
"Oh boy." She murmured under her breath. The 'Tommy' glared at her.  
  
"I don't love you Kim. I never have. I just felt sorry for you. Katherine is such a better ranger then you ever were. I never have to come to *her* rescue. Plus, she's gorgeous! And she's better in bed." Kimberly, on the verge of tears, stopped short at that one.  
  
"Tommy, we never became intimate." She pointed out. He smirked.  
  
"Exactly. You were a cold fish; Kitten on the other hand was able to give me *everything* I ever needed." Kimberly felt a single tear fall down her cheek as he turned to Kat and kissed her senseless. Kim swallowed. They broke the kiss and Kat looked at her with obvious distaste.  
  
"I am such a better ranger then you ever were. If anyone deserves to be a Queen, I do." She smirked triumphantly. Tommy nuzzled her neck.  
"You see, I was able to achieve everything I ever wanted. I have Tommy, I have the pink power, I have the gang. You have none of that. You destroyed everything in your life when you sent the letter. Thanks." She sneered. Kimberly took a deep breath to steady her emotions and finally looked the 'ghosts' in their eyes.  
  
"First of all, being Queen is my destiny. So ix-nay on the you being Queen thing. Second off all, I did love you Tommy. I still do. If you weren't satisfied with what we had, then that's your problem, not mine. I'm glad you were able to find someone who was able to give you everything. I know you're probably not going to forgive me anytime soon, but I know you Tommy. You will, eventually.  
  
As for you Kat, I trusted you enough to give my powers, my place on the team, and yes, even my boyfriend. I still trust and care for you. I care because even though my relationships with the others have changed because of what I did, I don't regret it. Breaking up with Tommy was the right thing for me to do. Yes, I should have chosen some other way then a letter; however no one can change the past. Yes, you have the pink power, which is all good. However, I do have a power. It's my ability to care, even in the most desperate of situations. Nothing you say can take that gift away. It's my gift, it's my curse. And I'm glad I have it." she finished.  
  
Kat and Tommy both stared at her for a few minutes before they slowly dissolved. Kimberly nearly collapsed with relief when she saw the Hawk had disappeared and a small scroll was where it was. She walked over and picked it up. She quickly opened it and checked it over.  
  
***My Queen,  
  
Congratulations. When you realized that the greatest gift, and worse curse, you posses is your ability to care, you concurred your soul. Keep this scroll; you will need it for the last task.  
  
{First think of the person who lives in disguise,  
  
Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies.}  
  
Your spirit guide,  
  
Aerial***  
  
Kimberly frowned. Shaking her head, she stuffed the scroll into a pocket on the inside of her cloak. She continued down the path, avoiding a few bugs scuttling around. Taking a closer look, she saw they were little spiders. For a moment she thought one of them waved at her, but decided it was simply her imagination.  
  
She had been walking for what seemed forever, running into dead ends seventeen times before she found the next hawk. It looked asleep and she approached it slowly. She had a sneaking suspicion it was not what it appeared to be. Finally, it opened its eyes and gave her a look.  
  
"Welcome, My Queen, to the test of Body. You must defeat the warrior of my choice to get past and get the second part of the riddle. Are you ready?" Kimberly swallowed, steadied herself, and then nodded. Quick as the eye could see, she found herself facing an old enemy she thought was gone. Scorpina, Rita Repulsa's old assassin.  
  
"Hello, my Queen" she sneered, sarcastically. Without another word she leapt at Kim who quickly jumped out of the way. Scorpina skidded to a stop and turned around to find Kimberly's boot encased feet in her face. Scorpina and her sword went flying in different directions; Kim flipped up and caught the sword just as Scorpina turned around. Kim flashed the sword at her.  
  
"Did you lose something?" she teased. Scorpina's eyes flashed as she jumped up and gave a sharp twist hitting her in face. Kim fell to the ground. When she brought her hand to her mouth it came away with blood on it. She scowled. She flipped up and immediately bent out of the way as Scorpina nearly sliced her innards open. She obviously got her sword back. Getting an idea, she stood up and shot her arm up.  
  
"Spectrum Bow!" she shouted. A more advanced version of her old Power Bow (with gold and purple colorings) flashed into her hand and she immediately shot two energy arrows at Scorpina. Unfortunately, all that happened was that she angered the scorpion assassin as the energy bolts bounced off her armor. Kim gave a strangled 'eek!' as Scorpina jumped at her. After a few rounds around the passage, Kim finally turned around and flipped over the charging assassin. The Bow had since disappeared and Kim bit her lip, thinking frantically. Finally, she just gave into her instincts.  
  
"Hawk Talons!" she yelled. Her hands were instantly covered with purple and gold large talons. She grinned evilly and slashed at Scorpina's face. Scorpina dropped her sword, went down onto her knees, and covered her face with her hands, blood streaming from the slashes. The talons disappeared and Kim picked up the sword. Placing the tip at the assassin's neck, she gave her a leveled look.  
  
"Do you yield?" She asked calmly. Scorpina looked at her from between her fingers and swallowed. She whispered something softly and Kim tilted her head.  
  
"I couldn't quite hear you." she confessed. Scorpina scowled as she futiley tried to stop the blood flow.  
  
"I said yes, I yield. You've grown as a warrior. Congratulations." She managed to croak out. Kim dropped the sword and knelt next to the assassin.  
  
"Here, let me." She whispered. Prying Scorpina's hands from her face, Kim placed her hands directly above the slashes and murmured one of the incantations that helped her focus her power to heal. A minute later, the cuts closed in on themselves, leaving no evidence about what had happened. Scorpina touched her face, surprised. Kim stood up. Scorpina followed her example.  
  
Scorpina looked at her with shock and murmured one word. "Why?"  
  
Kim shrugged. "I hurt you, you yielded. I did what I could."  
  
Scorpina smiled. "I believe this belongs to you."  
  
She handed Kimberly a scroll similar to Kim's first one. Scorpina waved.  
  
"May we meet on the battlefield again. This time, I'll win." she smirked before she evaporated. Kimberly shook her head as she unrolled the scroll.  
  
***My Queen,  
  
Again, congratulations. When you beat Scorpina, did not kill her, and healed her injuries, you showed bravery, compassion, and a good sportmanship. Here is the second part of the riddle:  
  
{Next, tell me what's always the last thing you mend,  
  
The middle of middle and the end of the end?}  
  
Your spirit guide,  
  
Aerial***  
  
Kimberly sighed, placed the scroll with the other, and then continued on her way. Fortunately it seemed after completing the first two tests she didn't have to work through the maze. Their were no more passages and she continued walking. Finally, she found herself in an archway to a large open space, surrounded by very high hedges. In the center of the archway, blocking Kimberly's way, was a large pedestal with the last Hawk on it. Their was a small scroll right in front of the hawk. She smiled as she walked over to stand in front of it. The hawk looked her up and down before bobbing its head.  
  
"Congratulations. If you past the Mind then you may enter the Garden and claim the power that is your birthright. You will have one guess. The scroll before me is the rest of the riddle. Guess the riddle correctly, you pass. Guess it wrong, I attack. Do you understand?" Kimberly nodded, picking up the scroll. She opened it and read what was written.  
  
***And finally give me the sound often heard,  
  
During the search for a hard-to-find word.  
  
Now string them together, and answer me this,  
  
Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?***  
  
Kimberly looked up at the Hawk. "All the clues add up to what creature I wouldn't want to kiss?"  
  
The Hawk just smiled. Kimberly took that as a 'yes' She bit her lip. There were plenty of animals she wouldn't want to kiss; a fish immediately came ot mind. She shook here head. /No, that's not it. Lets see./  
  
"A person in disguise," Kimberly muttered, staring at the hawk, "who lies-er-that'd be a-an imposter. No, that's not my guess! A- a spy? I'll come back to that.the last thing to mend."  
  
"Er.no idea.'middle of middle'.Lets see.this could take a while." she sat down on the grass and laid all the scrolls next to each other.  
  
"The sound often heard, during the search for a hard-to-find word," Kimberly murmured. "Er.that'd be.er.hang on-'er'! Er's a sound!"  
  
The Hawk gave something akin to a human smile.  
  
"Spy.er.spy..er," she muttered, standing up to pace. "A creature I wouldn't want to kiss."  
  
She heard a strange squealing sound and looked down to see that she had nearly stepped on a spider. She blinked, grinned. lip spoke a word and then looked up, grinning broadly.  
  
"A spider! I wouldn't want to kiss a spider!" she answered confidently. The Hawk bobbed its head and it, as well as the scrolls and podium, vanished.  
  
"Arwen." A soft voice brought her attention to a small fountain. Sitting on the edge was a fairly young looking woman with caramel brown hair, dark chocolate eyes and a very impressive dress. Standing next to her was a young man, about the same age as his companion, with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, wearing an outfit remarkabley like what Merridoc had been wearing. The only difference was that the vest was obviously of better quality and their was a white shirt underneath the vest. She swallowed.  
  
"I thought my quest was done." She commented. The woman gave a small smile.  
  
"Not quite. The tests are done, yes, however. Don't you want to meet your parents?" Kimberly swallowed.  
  
"Oh. My. God." She muttered. Her mother, Eowyn, chuckled.  
  
"Hello, my daughter. Please, sit." Kimberly stumbled over and sat down next to her mother. Eowyn cupped her chin in her hand.  
  
"You look like me; with your father's eyes." she murmured. Elrond laughed softly.  
  
"And your brother looks like me, with your mother's eyes." he smiled. Kim giggled.  
  
"We're very proud of you my dear. We've been watching over you and your brother since you were born. You are so much more than we ever expected." She smiled. Kimberly felt her eyes mist up.  
  
"Your mothers right. You and your brother have made us so proud. And not just with your fighting as a ranger; you've had to make such hard choices, like when your parents split." Her father mentioned. Kimberly swallowed as a tear slipped down her cheek. Elrond leaned over and wiped it away. All of a sudden, they both looked skyward. They glanced at each other and sighed.  
  
"Dear heart, we must give you your powers now. We have to visit your brother." Elrond sighed. Eowyn stood motioning for Kimberly to do the same. Kimberly faced her mother who held out right hand, palm up. Going on instinct, she placed her hand, palm down, on her mothers. Their was a flash of light and Kimberly suddenly found a device on her hand. She lifted it and studied the strange contraption.  
  
It was made to fit something like a glove. Dark gold leather band was wrapped around her wrist and then up to her middle finger were it fit like a ring. The gold leather was a perfect triangle on her hand, with four more bands wrapped around her other fingers. In the center of the triangle was a dark purple gem cut into the shape of wings. She flexed her hand and found the contraption didn't restrain her hand movement. She looked up.  
  
"Why are all my gems wings?" she asked, exasperated. Eowyn chuckled.  
  
"Wings are the symbol that represents air. We must be going. Listen to Aerial; she's going to be the only guide you will have. Dulcea will help, but not often. Listen to the power. Once you access it, you'll awake. Know that we will always love you. May the power protect you. Pass that onto my sister?" Kimberly nodded, hugging both her parents. The young couple stepped back and linked arms. They both smiled at her. Then vanished.  
  
Kimberly looked down at the morpher on her hand. She bit back the tears and stood up straight.  
  
"I'll make you both proud." She whispered. She closed her eyes and listened to the power. She shot her arm down by her side and raised it to the sky before she started twirling like a tornado. She suddenly stopped her hand on her chest and her eyes still closed.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
When she finally opened her eyes, she saw Adam watching her intently. When he saw she was back, he smiled. She smiled back, checking out his outfit. Like his ninjette garb, the spandex armor he wore was silver with green trimmings, gloves, and boots. She smiled and looked down.  
  
She was wearing a solid gold spandex armor with purple trimmings, boots, gloves, and a cape. She blinked.  
  
"I got a cape? That's a first." she commented. Adam chuckled.  
  
"Yeah well, you're not the only one. You and Jason both have one." He nodded to the slowly coming to Jason. Her brother was in gold spandex armor with red trimmings, gloves, boots, and cape. Trini was in silver spandex armor with yellow trimmings, boots, and gloves. Zack was in silver spandex armor with orange trimmings, boots, and gloves while Billy was also in silver spandex armor with blue trimmings, boots, and gloves. Kim smiled as everyone eventually strood and gathered.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" Zack asked flippantly.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Hope everyone likes this! Next up, Adam! Note, the riddle does not belong to e, it belongs the ever talented J.K. Rowling. So don't sue! 


	9. Ch 9: Adam, the Quest of

Hey everyone. Here is Adam's quest. The next chapters will be Billy, and then Trini, then Zack's and then finally Jason's. The rangers are not mine. The Phaedosian names in this belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. The plot is, of course, mine. Hope you all like.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Adam cautiously opened his eyes and blinked at his surroundings. He was sitting in the middle of a large meadow, with a small hut standing to one side and a small well worn path on the other. A young man holding a crying infant walked out of the hut and smiled at the young Ranger.  
  
"Welcome, Lord Legolas, I am Merridoc and this is my son, Frodo. I am to show you the way of your quest. Follow me." With that he started walking down the path, stopping now and then to pick a flower for his son. For what seemed like hours but was really only minutes they reached a forest. Merridoc stopped and turned.  
  
"Young Frog, you must follow the path the Guardian Souls have set for you. Do not stray from the path, if you do so, all will be lost. You will face three tests; one of mind, one of body, and one of soul. Complete the tasks and you shall have your reward." Adam nodded. He started for the trees but stopped and turned around.  
  
"Merridoc, you are married, right?" Merridoc smiled with amusement.  
  
"Aye, I am my Lord. Luthien is my wife and I love her dearly." Adam nodded.  
  
"How did you know you loved her?" Merridoc smiled.  
  
"The heart and soul always knows, little one. Listen to them." Adam nodded, knowing what Merridoc was really saying.  
  
He continued into the forest until it was as black as night with only small patches of sunlight peaking through. He was just wondering how long this was going to take before he heard giggling from the bushes to his right. Remembering Merridoc's warning about straying from the path, he tried to ignore the sounds. But as he walked, it became harder and harder to ignore the voices.  
  
"SHUT UP!" a feminine voice yelled to his right. Instantly the forest became silent. Adam looked around warily, wondering who had enough authority to make all the voices stop. He continued walking but something about the voice was nagging in his mind. Finally he reached a small archway. Without stopping to think, he walked through it and was instantly transported to another place.  
  
He looked around and recognized the small group of people standing worriedly in front of a door. He walked up to them and felt something wrap itself around his legs. He looked down to see a little boy in a Ningette garb holding onto him for dear life. He kneeled and the little boy wrapped his arms around his neck, by instinct he wrapped his arms around the little boy. He looked up to see Jason wearing deep red robes, the King's crown, and talking to a young man holding bloody towels.  
  
"Daddy! You made it!" Adam looked down at the little boy in shock. It was then he noticed his outfit. Instead of the garments Dulcea had given them, he was wearing an outfit similar to Jason's only in dark forest green. Reaching up he felt a small circlet and frowned. He pulled the boy away and studied him. The boy was about seven years old, tall and already well built. With Adam's black hair, fair complexion, and slanted eyes, he was nearly an exact replica of him. The eyes were the kicker though. They were not Adam's obsidian black; they were actually Kim's doe brown. He absently brushed a lock of hair from the boy's eyes. It was then an older Trini walked over with a mini Kim in her arms.  
  
"Adam, we would have called you sooner, but the communications were down. We won the battle; Zedd has been captured and awaits his execution. But Kim." she trailed off as tears filled her eyes. Adam gently set the boy down and studied the little girl. She was about five and had Kim's caramel brown hair, perk nose, petite frame, and her tanned complexion. However, instead of Kim's gentle doe brown eyes, she had his own intelligent obsidian ones. He was brought back to the present by an unfamiliar voice to his right.  
  
"King Legolas, I am terribly sorry. There is nothing we can do for the Queen. She will live yet she has lost all motor functions. Zedd crushed her skull. She will always be connected to life support." The young man told him sorrowfully. Adam stilled. He realized now what was happening; his worst fear. That the woman he loved would die. But this, this was far worst. She wasn't going to die, she'd be a veggie. He gulped and strode purposefully over to the door. Pausing to acknowledge Jason, he walked in.  
  
On an elegant bed sat a young maid, tending to Kimberly's prone form. She quickly stood.  
  
"Your majesty." She curtsied. His eyes were fixedly on Kim's face.  
  
"Leave us." He didn't recognize his own voice, it sounded low, dangerous, and husky. She nodded and hurried from the room. Adam hesitantly walked over to Kim. He looked into her vacant eyes that had always shone with warmth and love and shivered. He tentively reached out with his mind and connected with Kim's.  
  
"Kim?" He was disappointed to see nothing in her eyes at his silent call.  
  
"Adam? What happened? I can't connect with anyone." Adam felt tears spring to his eyes and reached over to silently caress her cheek.  
  
"Zedd crushed your skull in. According to the doctors, you're as good as a vegetable." He swallowed. "Kim is there anything I can do?"  
  
Kim was silent for a few minutes before she finally spoke "Yes, there is. Take me off life support."  
  
Adam's eyes widened. "NO! Kim, we'll get you heeled. You'll return to us, to me. Please Kim, don't make me do this."  
  
"Adam, you said it yourself; I'm as good as gone. There's nothing that can be done. I've spoken with Aerial. This is my destiny. Let me die. Don't make me stay a veggie for the rest of my life." She pleaded. Adam swallowed. He looked into her unnaturally vacant eyes and knew what he had to do.  
  
"I love you Kim. I'll take care of the children and they'll know who there mother was. I won't let you suffer." He leaned down and gently caressed her lips with his. He then stood up and walked over to the machines. He looked it over until he found the 'ON/OFF' switch. He flicked it down. He turned and kneeled by her bedside, her hand in his.  
  
"Good bye, my love." He pathed softly. His mouth twitched at her final words.  
  
"Parting is such sweet sorrow, I'd say again till it be morrow. I love you, my frog prince." Adam stood up and felt a pulling just behind his navel. He wasn't all that surprised to see himself back in the forest. He was however surprised to find himself staring into the small face of a frog. He started. The frog hopped from his chest and dropped a small scroll at his feet.  
  
"I am Aiden and I am your Spirit Animal. Read the scroll and keep it close. It contains a clue for the last test. By giving into the Queens demands, you have passed the test of Soul. A life without living is no life at all." He recited before turning and hopping away. Adam shook his head.  
  
"Just my luck, I'd get a shrink for a Spirit animal." He heard a snicker to his right, shrugged it off and continued.  
  
He walked for several minutes before coming to another archway that led to a small clearing. Remembering the last archway he'd walked through, he warily walked into it. After nothing happened he looked around for the path and frowned. There wasn't one. He felt the air shift behind him and whirled. Standing behind him with two swords was a beautiful young woman. She had silky blonde hair, hazel eyes, and was small and petite. She was wearing an outfit similar to one Kim might wear and she had a small wrist device one her right hand. He could feel the power radiating from her. His eyes narrowed.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked. She smiled.  
  
"My name, young tadpole, is Cerlena, the last Earth Guardian. You must prove your worth and fight me to pass this test. Are you ready?" Adam tilted his head.  
  
"Two things; one, don't call me tadpole. Two, play fair and don't morph. Please." He added as an afterthought. Her eyes crinkled in amusement.  
  
"A Guardian is always fair, young one. Remember that." He nodded. She threw him a sword and smiled impishly.  
  
The two warriors circled one another before Cerlena finally attacked. Adam ducked just in time; if he hadn't he would have been able to join the headless hunt. He twirled around and gave a roundhouse kick, catching her in the chest. She looked up in surprise. Then she smiled.  
  
"Dulcea has chosen well." She murmured before she flipped back and up and proceeded to slice at his chest. The fabric gave way and a small trickle of blood seeped through. All he did though was grin. He flipped over her head, smacking her in the back with the side of his sword in the process. He landed neatly on his feet and immediately ducked. Her sword sliced at air above his head and the momentum caused her to lose her balance.  
  
"Out of practice? He asked offhandedly as she got back up. She growled and charged. He neatly sidestepped and kicked her behind. She skidded onto the grass.  
  
"Oh and Cerlena? The King and Queen chose me, not Dulcea." He informed her as he placed the tip of the sword at her neck. Cerlena stiffened.  
  
"Then apparently King Aragorn and Queen Arwen chose well. I yield." Adam smiled and stepped back, placing the sword in front of him, the tip in the earth. Cerlena got up and gave Adam and approving smile.  
  
"Remember this Guardian. You may be able to play fair, but evil never does. It is how we died. I would not wish the same fate befall a warrior of your caliber. Give my mother and cousin's my greetings. May the power protect you all." Then she and the swords faded away into nothingness. Adam nodded to himself.  
  
"I knew she looked familiar. Hello Aiden. Come to give me more words of wisdom?" he asked the small frog who had appeared at his feet. He heard a stifled laugh and grinned. He knew who was watching over him now. The frog gave an annoyed frown and sat the scroll in his mouth down.  
  
"Lord Legolas, here is the second part of the last test. All's fair in love and war." he then hopped away. Adam snorted. He picked up the scroll and continued on the newly placed path. He finally came to one last archway and without hesitation, walked through. He was surprised to find himself in his English classroom sitting at his desk. He blinked.  
  
"Mr. Park. Your riddle is as follows. 'What is greater than God, more evil that Satan, the poor have it, the rich need it, and if you eat it, you'll die?'" Adam blinked, frowning at the scrolls on Mrs. Applebee's desk. He looked around and found the other rangers, all of them including Trini, Kim, Billy, and Zack watching him expectantly. He swallowed. He hated being in the spotlight. He took a deep breath and read the riddle over again. He shook his head. /I'm doomed. Kim's going to kill me./  
  
"Nothing?" he guessed and readied himself for the blow that was sure to come. When nothing happened he looked up and realized he was in the clearing again. Cerlena smiled down at him and held out a hand. He hesitantly took it and gasped. The device that had been on her hand suddenly transferred to his own. He held his hand and studied the contraption.  
  
It was made to fit something like a glove. A dark silver leather band was wrapped around his wrist and then up to his middle finger where it fit like a ring. The silver leather was a perfect triangle on his hand, with four more bands wrapped around his other fingers. In the center of the triangle was a dark green gem cut into the shape of a Weeping Willow. He flexed his hand and found the contraption didn't restrain his hand movement. He looked up. "The Weeping Willow is the symbol that represents Earth. I must be going. Listen to Aiden; he may be quite annoying with his phrases and quotes, but he's a good friend. Listen to the power. Once you access it, you'll awake. May the power protect you. Pass that onto my mother and cousins?" Adam nodded. The young woman smiled at stepped back. Smiling down at the Frog she softly chuckled.  
  
"Yes Aiden, I always found your habit of quotes annoying. Good day, Lord Legolas." With that, she and the Frog vanished. Adam gave a wry grin.  
  
"Good day to you, Guardian Soul of Earth." He looked down at the wrist band and nodded. He closed his eyes and listened to the power. He shot his arm down by his side and raised it to the sky before he was covered by magical vines. The vine covered ranger was still for a moment before the vines exploded and there Adam stood, all decked out in his new Ranger armor. He opened his eyes and found himself back on the plateau. No one else was awake yet, so he settled in to watch and wait.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Hey everyone! So sorry we totally lost net access so I couldn't get this one up. Do you like it? Yes? Well then press the little button down below, yes that one, and tell me!  
  
Also, I have a new fanfiction site, Fanfiction Paradise. It's gonna have Power Ranger, BtVS, AtV, X-Men, Harry Potter, crossovers, and hosted fics. Also, this fic has a page all its own. The page contains never before read bios, brief summaries of each Spectrum Avatar Generation, and several other things, including pics so you can finally put faces to those names that keep cropping up. I will warn you, some it does contain spoilers for little history lessons that will eventually exist in this fic, but it also gives you an better understanding of the SA 'Verse. So if you're interested in joining the site or want to have your fics hosted, let me know. The URL for the site is Always me, BashfulC! 


	10. Ch 10: Billy, the Quest of,

Hey everyone! Here's Billy's quest. Hope you like! I don't own the rangers, and everything else is the property of my imagination. So their! Always me, BashfulC  
  
***  
  
Billy opened his eyes and found himself on a strip of land in the middle of the ocean. It couldn't be called an island; it was simply a strip of sand and rocks. He looked around and jumped. Perched on a rock was a rather large wolf. Billy frowned. /What is a wolf doing here?/ he wondered. The Wolf gave a feral grin. Billy blinked.  
  
"Can you hear my thoughts?" he asked curiously. The wolf nodded. Billy furrowed his brow.  
  
"But how? You're a wolf; wolves can't talk or hear thoughts. Can they?" Billy asked.  
  
"Normal wolves cannot. Do you not remember me, young cub?" Billy started at the voice and his eyes went wide as he finally figured out the wolf's identity.  
  
"Shadowfax?" he whispered. The wolf gave another feral grin.  
  
"Tis me, young cub. Took you long enough." Billy coughed.  
  
"It's been a while since I've spoken with you Shadowfax, you know that." The wolf tilted his head in consent.  
  
"Yes, it has been one year two months, three days, seventeen hours, and thirty nine seconds since we last spoke." Billy chuckled.  
  
"Always were precise. Where are we?" The wolf gave another wild grin.  
  
"You are here for your tests of Mind, Body, and Soul. Do you see that rock way out there?" Shadowfax asked and Billy looked out at the water and found what he was talking about. He nodded.  
  
"Good. You must swim to the rock and place your right paw on it. Your first test will be of Soul." Billy bit his lip to keep from reminding Shadowfax that he had a hand, not a paw. He shrugged and started towards the rock. He was about halfway to the rock when his feet left the bottom. He swam the rest of the way there and was more than happy to place his hand on the rock.  
  
A second later, he wasn't so happy when he blacked out.  
  
When he came to, he was in a small partially destroyed building, a very small fire was in a ring of rocks, and he could hear guns and bombs in the distance. He sat up. A young man tilted his head.  
  
"Welcome. You are on KO-35, a planet that is currently being destroyed by a very lost and confused young woman. The rangers of the planet have failed; only two rangers are left, red and silver. Soon their will only be one. I am Merridoc, and I am your guide to your quest." He answered all Billy's unspoken questions. Billy nodded warily. He looked hesitantly out the window.  
  
What once looked to be a very advanced and cultured city was in ruins; fires were everywhere, as were hideous henchman that Billy recognized as cuatrons. He furrowed his brow. /Are they pilfering that building?/ he wondered. He turned back to Merridoc as he chuckled ruthlessly.  
  
"Yes. They are pilfering the city looking for two things for their mistress. The red and silver rangers and the green astro morpher. What they don't know is that the green astro morpher is not on the planet, but on Phaedos with Lady Dulcea. Their Mistress wants it for the power." Billy frowned and sighed.  
  
"Why is it always the green morpher's?'" he muttered. Merridoc chuckled humorously.  
  
"Its not always the green ones, sometimes its red, blue, any power is susceptible to the dark forces. However, their have never once been a pink ranger that gave in on their own free will." Billy shook his head.  
  
"You're wrong. Kat did." Merridoc eyes crinkled.  
  
"Actually, Lord, you are wrong. Firstly, she did not give in on her own free will, she was under a spell. And was Katherine a ranger during the time she was evil?" he asked. Billy frowned and thought it over. Finally, he shrugged.  
  
"Okay, I get the point. You're right, I'm wrong. What's this quest going to entail?" He changed the subject. Merridoc chuckled.  
  
"Three tests, one of Soul, one of Body, and one of Mind." He answered. Billy nodded and watched as Merridoc stood from his perch and gathered a cloak around him. He motioned towards the door and the two walked out. Billy eyes stung as smoke wafted over them. The two walked.  
  
When Merridoc finally held up a hand for him to stop, they were in part of the city that was literally flattened. A young woman with lilac hair was ordering others around. Billy eyes narrowed.  
  
"Merridoc, shouldn't we be hiding?" He asked softly. Merridoc nodded.  
  
"If she could see us, I'd agree. However, she cannot. Unless we interfere voluntarily and you stray from your quest, she will not be able to see us." he told him just as a silver white and a red beam materialized into two alien rangers (alien to Billy that is).  
  
"You go no further, Astronema!" The red ranger yelled. The woman, now named Astronema, laughed.  
  
"You cannot stop me rangers! I have killed your teammates; you two will be like swatting an Earth fly." Billy blinked. He turned to Merridoc.  
  
"She killed their teammates? I mean, I know you told me so, but I didn't realize you were talking about them being dead. I thought their powers had just been destroyed." Merridoc shook his head sadly.  
  
"Tis true, young one. Ariana the yellow ranger, Katia, the pink ranger, Sharazo, the blue ranger, and Hatario, the black ranger have died. She didn't' kill them herself, it was her henchman who did so." He murmured. Billy swallowed and watched as the red and silver rangers fought the small army surrounding their mistress. Merridoc laid a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Come Lord, we must go. Your quest awaits." Billy shook his head, preparing to voluntarily fight with the two alien rangers. Merridoc sighed.  
  
"This is not your fight, Lord. Come." He tried pulling but Billy wouldn't' budge.  
  
"No Merridoc. I am a ranger, any evil diva as Kim use to say that tries and succeeds to kill innocents is my fight. I will not go until I'm not needed." Just as he said this, the silver ranger jumped in front of the red ranger and took a hit meant for him. He fell, lifeless to the ground just as Billy stood up tall.  
  
"And I'm definitely needed now. The Wolf!" he yelled and was instantly clothed in his ninjette garb. By Astronema's startled expression, she could see him. Billy smiled from beneath the cloth covering his face.  
  
"Another blue ranger? How can this be?" She yelled in outrage. The red ranger ran over to him so Billy didn't see Merridoc's approving expression.  
  
"Who are you stranger?" the red ranger asked him. Billy's eyes crinkled in a friendly smile.  
  
"I am a guardian of the king and queen of Phaedos, as well as a voluntary ally." He replied. The red ranger studied him for a few minutes before nodding. The two turned to face Astronema who was having, among other things, a hissy fit. "Astronema, leave this place!" he yelled. Astronema sneered in response.  
  
"I am the Princess of evil and will have whatever I desire! You are of no consequence to me, ranger! I will kill you and crush you like I did the other rangers who stood in my way!" she scoffed. Billy snickered.  
  
"I have a science teacher who says the same thing every morning. Doesn't mean I'm going to believe it." he retorted. The red ranger let loose a tiny snicker, barely noticeable, and Billy grinned.  
  
"Minions attack!" Astronema yelled. Billy and the red ranger went into action. With the years of fighting on earth plus Dulcea's training added to the mix, her minions didn't stand a chance in hell against him. The red ranger wasn't so bad either. Once the red ranger had destroyed the last henchman, Astronema huffed in anger and teleported away. The red ranger ran over to his friend's body and Billy following at a slower pace. Billy watched as his friend picked up the body and turned to him.  
  
"Thank you for the aid ranger, but my friend might still have a chance to survive. I must get him back to my ship." Billy nodded.  
  
"Do you have a cyro tank?" he asked. The red ranger shook his head in the negative. Billy sighed.  
  
"Can your ship get you to Aquatar?" he asked. The red ranger nodded. Billy smiled.  
  
"Go to Aquatar; tell them the Peacemaker sent you. Tell them with my authority you are to have the medical help you will need. Give the white ranger, Delphine, this." he handed the red ranger a small blue gem with Billy's personal shield. According to the Aquatain culture, each ranger or ranking official had a shield for safety issues. As the official Peacemaker and earth Ambassador, Billy had to have one. The red ranger studied the gem and nodded.  
  
"Thank you for your help." he replied. Billy nodded and stepped back as the two ranger's teleported away. He turned around when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Congratulations, blue ranger. You have passed all three tests." Merridoc softly informed him. Billy looked at him startled.  
  
"I what?" Merridoc chuckled.  
  
"By straying from your quest to help someone in need, you passed the test of Soul. By fighting the henchman of Astronema, you have passed the test of Body. By finding a solution of keeping the silver ranger alive, you have passed the test of Mind. Congratulations." He said again and Billy felt himself teleport away.  
  
When Billy reappeared back at the plateau, he was covered in new armor. He looked around and saw everyone but Adam was still out like a light. He smiled at the armored green ranger who smiled in return. The two settled in to wait for the others to finish.  
  
***  
  
Author Notes: I am like so sorry! Teachers are pests! That's all I got to say! I noticed in my last chappy, the URL for Fanfiction Paradise isn't their. Well, here it is again. Piece of advice though, take out all the spaces.  
  
H t t p : / / groups . msn . Com / Fanfiction Paradise  
  
And if it isn't their, please let me know.  
  
Trivia of the Chapter: Two people said the following quotes about Bulk and Skull. Who said em? I'll give you a cookie!  
  
"Something is seriously wrong with those two."  
  
"Oh you just now figured that one out?"  
  
Always me, BashfulC!  
  
Sneak Peak at next chapter:  
  
Zack looked at the young woman in alarm. She smiled at him and Zack turned to the monster he was in the process of fighting and held up a finger.  
  
"Could you excuse me for one minute?" The monster tilted his head as Zack grabbed the young woman and pulled her out of fire range. It had never been told to wait a minute in the middle of a battle. 


	11. Ch 11: Zack, the Quest of

Hey everyone! Here's Zack's quest. Hope you like! I don't own the rangers, and everything else is the property of my imagination. So their!  
  
^^^Note to readers, rating has been upped to R. You'll see why once you read.^^^  
  
***  
  
Zack cracked his eyes opened warily, wondering where he was. He had heard Dulcea discussing the quests with Kimberly once and apparently they would take place near the source of the rangers power. Zack had been very worried since he had the Sun as his power source.  
  
His worrying had been in vain, it seemed, as he took in the plush tropical beach he was sitting on. The water lay before him, vanishing beyond the horizon. He stood up and dusted the sand off his clothing. Looking around he saw a small tent nearby, a fire crackling merrily, and a- monkey?  
  
"Actually, I am a lemur, my name is Lemon, and I'm not related to those overgrown clowns humans call chimpanzees." He said in a very proper tone. Zack blinked. The monkey--lemur--had a British accent. The monkey- LEMUR!--gave an aggravated sigh and pushed a small log towards the shocked orange ranger. Zack warily sat down, wondering what was going on. Just at that moment, an orange-red fox jumped into the clearing. Zack started and fell off his log. The Fox was laughing frantically but the Lemur was- scowling? This was all too weird. The Fox turned to him.  
  
"Welcome young Fox cub. I am Vixen, one of your spirit animals." A soft, sweet voice told him. She was indefinitely female. Zack looked between the two.  
  
"I'm only supposed to have one, ain't I?" he asked, worried. Vixen smiled, which was very odd since she had rather prominent canines.  
  
"Yes well, Spirit animals choose there masters, not the other way around. Lemon and I both wished to be yours, and neither of us would back down. Therefore you have us both. Unless you would wish to choose-" She trailed off expectantly. Zack shrugged.  
  
"You're both fine with me." he said, and watched bemused as Lemon smiled haughtily. Vixen simply rolled her eyes.  
  
"If I remember correctly, you Vixen dear, said he would choose you. Since you were wrong, I can only assume you will learn to be less confident in the future." He said smugly. Zack raised an eyebrow at his tone. Vixen suddenly grinned and rubbed up against the orange ranger's leg. She purred rather loudly, drowning out Lemons disapproving words. Ten minutes later, after much amusing bantering between the two sprit animals, they finally got down to business.  
  
"Zackary, you will have three trials, Soul, Body, and Mind. Do not stray from your path, it is dangerous." Zack nodded at Lemon. Vixen, smiled and gave the two an amused glance.  
  
"Z, you have to understand, he's only trying to make sure you complete your tests. His last two potentials did not and he believes he is cursed. It's rather funny actually." She told him in a stage whisper. Lemon huffed. Vixen tilted her head.  
  
"And that's the reason his name is Lemon!" she winked. Zack chuckled and Lemon huffed. Again. /If he keeps huffing and puffing, he'll blow himself into a coma./ Zack thought idly. Vixen chuckled.  
  
"Go through the doorway and take your time. Do not falter and please, do your best." Lemon pleaded. Zack looked at the doorway he ad noticed earlier and shrugged. With the voices of his two Spirit Animals arguing behind him, he walked to the doorway and stepped through.  
  
It was unlike anything he had ever seen. Instead of a field of grass or a chamber of some sort, he was in Angel Grove. Except it wasn't any Angel Grove he had ever known. It was utterly flattened. There were maybe six buildings still upright, but barely. Body's littered the streets; blood was flowing into the drains. Fires raged everywhere he turned, sparks and explosions could be seen in every direction.  
  
From his perch on a hill in what was once the Angel Grove Park, he could see the ocean and nearly threw up. The place was black and silver as millions of dead fish floated on the waters. He heard a commotion from down below and took a sharp intake of breath.  
  
A small group of young children, ranging from six years old to ten, were beings kicked around by three black clothed men that had black scales, red eyes, and black bodysuits of leather. Either that or some type of skins but he didn't want to think about that. They were carrying lethal looking guns and seemed to be happy about the children being slowly slaughtered. He swallowed.  
  
"This is what earth will be like if Atora wins." A voice said from behind him. Zack turned around. A young man in odd clothing stood there, watching the commotion below with a disgusted look. He turned to him.  
  
"That is why you must win this battle. Young Zack, this war in which you are planning to fight in is not simply a war of independence. It is the final war between good and evil. The future of the universe hangs in the balance." Zack swallowed but nodded.  
  
"I kind of figured that, since both Dulcea and Zordon are worried. But no matter what, I'll fight. I have a few battle strategies in my head, but I haven't shared them with the rest." He told the young man who nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"I see. Well then, I am Merridoc and I was to point you in the way of your quest. However, there have been a change of plans. You see, I am in full contact with the Great Power and it has decided something. I will see you in a few." With that he disappeared in a crack of lightning. Zack frowned. Putting himself in instinct mode that Dulcea had taught him, he prowled the small hill. A second later, his instincts hit true as a monster from his past appeared in front of him.  
  
Zack grimaced at the Snowman who started firing ice lasers at him. Dodging here, getting a kick in there, Zack was able to keep himself from being turned into a Popsicle but Zack was tiring out. It didn't help that just as he ducked another laser, he heard a very familiar voice from behind him.  
  
"Zack!" Zack turned around and felt his jaw drop. Kimberly, the young woman who had befriended him when he moved to Angel Grove, was standing in rags, bleeding in several spots. She was holding her arm, which was apparently broken, to her chest. Zack looked at the young woman in alarm. She smiled at him and Zack turned to the monster he was in the process of fighting and held up a finger.  
  
"Could you excuse me for one minute?" The monster tilted his head as Zack grabbed the young woman and pulled her out of fire range. It had never been told to wait a minute in the middle of a battle. It decided that since he had proved to be an admirable opponent he would wait. Once he was victorious, he would kill the woman.  
  
"Zack! You're alive, oh my god, I thought you were dead!" she cried as she gripped to him. Zack looked at her.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at waiting monster. Kim's lip trembled.  
  
"We failed Zack. Me and Jason. They're all dead. All of them! Adam, Jason, Tommy, Kat, Trini, Billy---Atora killed them all. We're the only ones left. Even Dulcea and Zordon are gone! I don't know what to do!" she sobbed. Zack swallowed a painful lump as he got a vision of his friend's mutilated bodies. He sat her down on a rock and wiped away the tears.  
  
"Don't worry, Kim, we'll get through this. Stay here, alright?" she nodded, and Zack, pleased with his reassurance, went back to face the now impatient monster. He never saw Goldar stalk up behind Kimberly until it was too late.  
  
"Looks like I won't have to kill your friend after all!" Snowman goaded and Zack whirled around in time to see Goldar snap the young queen's neck. Blinded by rage, Zack lashed out at the monster. For five minutes straight he fought purely on rage and pain of the loss. He only stopped when rays of pure sunlight striked down on the Snowman and the Wizard of Oz reject. Once both were dust in the wind, his rage finally ended and he fell to the earth, exhausted. Merridoc appeared next to him and the young man looked up with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Will they really die?" He asked, quietly. He nodded solemnly.  
  
"Every last ranger in the universe will fall if the Spectrum Guardians fail and Atora gets the gems. I'm sorry, but your death will begin it. Once you die, the other will follow in short order." He said. Zack gritted his teach and stood.  
  
"Well then, no one will die because I don't plan on dying myself. Where's the next test, we don't have a lot of time." Merridoc gave him a leveled look and Zack felt something rush in his body. It was something akin to morphing but more powerful and more ancient. He went to look at Merridoc but he had vanished. A soft chuckle on the wind spoke.  
  
"You have already passed all the tests. Fear not, young one, you will learn more, you must be patient. Good luck and Congratulations." Zack took a deep breath and snapped his eyes shut at the ray of light that struck him.  
  
When he opened them once more, he was back on the plateau. Billy, Trini, and Adam were conscience. He looked down at himself and saw the same armor the others were wearing. There was only one difference; instead of one spirit animal, there were now two. A Fox and a Lemur, who looked like they were in the middle of an argument, were centered on the medallion. He smiled and relaxed. The quest was slowly fading from his memory but as he glanced at Kim's prone form, the look on her face as Goldar snapped her neck remained etched in his memory and he swallowed. He hoped to whatever God was listening that no harm came to his friend. She and Jason were the only hope the Universe had.  
  
***  
  
Okay everyone, what did you think? Now do you understand why I upped the rating to R? Okay. Here's the chapter quote.  
  
"Between you and Billy, we sent the wrong rangers to the peace conference."  
  
Here's a small clue: It was said in a fic, not an episode. Who said it?  
  
And here's the sneak peek at the next chapter.  
  
***  
  
Kim looked up at Aisha's words in horror. Trini watched amusedly as Kim gazed at the smoking crater that had once been a fairly well known suburb and whimpered.  
  
"We destroyed the mall? I fought on the wrong side." The rangers snickered as Kim pouted and Trini faded from mortal sight.  
  
***  
  
Does anyone recognize what Kim said? Let me know. Always me, BashfulC! 


	12. Ch 12: Trini, the Quest of

Hey everyone! Here's Trini's quest. Hope you like! I don't own the rangers or the riddle (JRR Tolkien owns that), and everything else is the property of my imagination. So their!  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
When Trini finally opened her eyes, she was stunned to see her clothes were torn and blood covered. There was a large gaping hole in her chest and she could see her own beating heart. She blinked.  
  
"What the.?" she murmured, gently touching the edge of the hole. She grimaced. She looked around and couldn't contain gasp at her surroundings.  
  
It was a crater. A very large, very deep, crater. And as she looked around, she saw all the rangers standing around a body. Trini slowly walked over, subconsciously knowing who it was. Even knowing who it was, it was still a shock.  
  
Kim, Jason, and Billy, were kneeling on the ground, sobbing over Trini's body. Tommy, Kat, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha were standing but both Tommy and Adam looked like they were about to collapse. Aisha was holding onto Kat, who in turn was holding onto Tommy. Billy was sobbing into his hands, not accepting any comfort and Kim was sobbing relentlessly into Jason's chest. Rocky was holding his arm with appeared broken and tears were streaming down face. Zack and Tanya were nowhere to be seen.  
  
"That's because, they, like you, are already dead. And I'm Merridoc." Trini looked up into the eyes of twenty something man in medieval clothing. He was watching the scene with grim determination.  
  
"How?" she asked, trailing off. He understood though.  
  
"Zack will die first. Scorpina will kill him. Tanya will die next, she'll be caught in a fight between Scorpina and Rita, who will not like the fact Scorpina hadn't left Zack for Zedd and her to kill. Rita will get rid of Scorpina, but Tanya as well. Then it's you. Divatox will leave a bomb in the middle of this suburb of Los Angeles. You'll go to the bomb and attempt to buy time while the rangers will evacuate the town. Half of them will make it, including you, before the bomb goes off. You'll have been well out of ranger of the blast but a large ball of melting lead will.you can see." He finished. She looked down at her chest and grimaced.  
  
"So none of this has happened yet, but it could?" she asked. He nodded; pleased to see she had understood so quickly.  
  
"How can we stop it?" she asked. He frowned.  
  
"Now I can't tell you that but I can give you some advice. Something you'll remember. Evil is as evil does. The ranger code will fail, but the power will still be yours. Remember that; evil is as evil does." He told her. She frowned.  
  
"Evil is as evil does. The code.We'll have to break the code and escalate a battle." She whispered. Merridoc's expression remained neutral. She shook her head.  
  
"Do I have to fulfill a quest?" she asked quietly. He smiled wryly.  
  
"Do you want to?" She grimaced.  
  
"Not really. To be honest, quests are tiring. And they're always the same." She added. Merridoc smirked.  
  
"True. Very well, since you have been a ranger, it proves you can fight. You have somewhat overcame your fear of heights, so we can leave out the Tests of Soul and Body. However, you have to have at least one test. Answer a riddle and you have completed the quest." She gave him an incredulous look.  
  
"That's all? I mean, not that I'm upset or anything but why?" She asked confused. He smiled.  
  
"As you said before, the tests are always the same. Sometimes they changed, such as for Kimberly, Adam, and Billy. But for you and Zack, it's mostly an informative quest. Jason's will be completely different. The Powers know that you are qualified for the powers. They've known since you first came into this universe." He told her. She rolled her eyes and refrained from asking why they had tested them so much then. Merridoc's lips twitched.  
  
"Here's the riddle:  
  
This thing all things devours;  
  
Birds, beasts, trees, flowers;  
  
Gnaws iron, bites steal;  
  
Grinds hard stones to meal;  
  
Slays kings, ruins town,  
  
And beats high mountains down." he finished. She bit her lip, trying to remember where she had read that riddle before because she knew she had. Suddenly an image of Billy dressed up as Gandalf and Kimberly as Arwen presenting there summer reading project came to mind. She grinned, the two had read JRR Tolkien's The Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings trilogy. The riddle was from The Hobbit. She cast her mind back, trying to remember what the answer was. Finally, it hit her.  
  
"Time; it's time." she told him. He smiled and disappeared. A gasp made her look up. Kim was staring up at her in shock. Trini winced.  
  
"Hi Kimmie." She gave a half wave as the others looked up. Kim and Jason scrambled to there feet.  
  
"Trini? But." Kim looked back at the body then back at her best friend.  
  
"You're dead." Billy stated flatly. Trini grimaced.  
  
"Yeah, so I've been told. Listen, I don't know why you can see me, but remember, don't lose hope. I, Zack, and Tanya may be gone but it doesn't mean alls lost. Keep fighting, for me. And since you destroyed the mall you can't use shopping as an excuse not to fight." She teased Kim. Kim blanched.  
  
Trini watched amusedly as Kim gazed at part of the smoking crater that had once been fairly well known suburban mall and whimpered.  
  
"We destroyed the mall? I fought on the wrong side." The rangers snickered as Kim pouted and Trini faded from mortal sight.  
  
When she reappeared she was back at the plateau. She quickly looked down and was relieved to see she still had a chest and not a bloody hole. Looking around, she smiled at the blue and green rangers. She remembered Merridoc's advice but nothing else the mysterious man had told her. She frowned.  
  
"Evil is as evil does. The Ranger code." She trailed off as Billy looked up.  
  
"Trini?" She smiled grimly.  
  
"Just trying to make sure I don't forget some advice I got." She told him. He nodded, but she distinctly heard him mutter something like Andros under his breath. She ignored it and looked over the plateau, waiting for the others to awake.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Congrats to: Andrea, Arlene444, and Wild320 for getting the quote right! It was said by Dawn at the end of the BtVS Finale. *Tear* Spike went poof! But Yay! He's back on Angel! In lots of pain, but he's back! And to: Pitbossheather, SilverRider, Andrea, and Bleu-Wolfie for getting the name of the author right! Hope you all liked this chapter!  
  
I know this chappy has been somewhat shorter than the others, the reason is below. Also, when I started writing the sneak peak, I ended up writing the entire chapter. It'll be up in three days, on Thursday.  
  
Here's the sneak peak for the next chappy, the last quest! Yay! No offence but trying to get six different quests is not easy. However, they'll soon be done so I can get on to some better stuff. I know it wasn't exactly easy for, the readers, either. Anywho, the Sneak Peak.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"Auntie Eowyn, Uncle Elrond, good to see you." The young brunette woman told Jason's parents. The young blonde man nodded her agreement. Eowyn laughed softly.  
  
"I'm your cousin, not your aunt. And it's been what? Fifteen minutes?" She asked. The girl giggled.  
  
"So what, I still like calling you Auntie since you are older. Who's the cutie?" She asked, motioning to Jason who blushed. The boy elbowed the girl.  
  
"Stop, we're dead, remember? He's living. It's like a vampire falling in love with a slayer."  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Sowhat did you think? Let me know!  
  
Always me,  
  
BashfulC! 


	13. Ch 13: Jason, the Quest of

Hey everyone! Here's the final quest, Jason's! Are ya'll glad the quest's are all over? So am I!  
  
I don't own the rangers or the curses (JK Rowling owns that), and everything else is the property of my imagination. So there! *thinks it over* Wait a sec, there's mention of BtVS, I don't own that. *Takes a deep breath* SO THERE!  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Jason walked around the garden. He was stuck in a garden that looked unlike anything he'd ever seen. Every single plant, flower, stone, and speck of dirt was a shade of red. It was unnerving. He was absently wondering if he'd fail his quest and doom the other rangers.  
  
"Now is that anyway for a Prince to think?" Someone asked. He turned around and frowned. A beautiful woman with reddish brown hair and a young man with dark blonde hair stood in the middle of the garden. He hadn't heard them appear. He frowned. She chuckled.  
  
"Jason, don't worry, we're not here to harm you. In fact, once Brisa and Raine arrive, we can begin." She told him. His frown grew deeper.  
  
"Excuse me but who are you and what do you want? Cause I hate cryptic messages." He informed them. The man chuckled.  
  
"We know. We've watched you since we died." He told the young red ranger. Jason blinked slowly coming to realize who was standing in front of him. Before he could say anything though, a young man and woman, who appeared only about a year older than Jason, popped into the garden. They greeted the woman and Jason's suspicions were confirmed, making him flop on a stone bench.  
  
"Auntie Eowyn, Uncle Elrond, good to see you." The young brunette woman told Jason's parents. The young blonde man nodded her agreement. Eowyn laughed softly.  
  
"I'm your cousin, not your aunt. And it's been what? Fifteen minutes?" She asked. The girl giggled.  
  
"So what, I still like calling you Auntie since you are older. Who's the cutie?" She asked, motioning to Jason who blushed. The boy elbowed the girl.  
  
"Stop, we're dead, remember? He's living. It's like a vampire falling in love with a slayer." He told her. Jason smiled a bit when the girl elbowed him back.  
  
"Yeah and you've been haunting around Earth too long. You even got obsessed with that Buffy the Vampire Slayer TV show. Which, if I need to remind you, is fiction." She told him. Elrond flashed in between the two. Jason grinned wryly when his father did what Billy always had to do when it came to the arguments he and Kim had. Eowyn chuckled and patted his hand.  
  
"Don't worry; they do this all the time." She told him. He glanced at her and leaned back to watch the show.  
  
"Brisa, don't bother your brother. You know he's only doing his assignment. Just like you are doing your assignment on KO-35. And by the way, it wouldn't work because he's your second cousin." Elrond told her. She grimaced, causing Jason, Raine, Eowyn, and Elrond to chuckle. Jason spoke up.  
  
"As amusing as this is, what's going on and who are you two." He asked the two teens. They smiled.  
  
"I'm Princess Brisa of Phaedos. This is my annoying, thinks he's better than me, older brother, Prince Raine of Phaedos. I was the purple ranger after your mother; he was the red ranger after your father." Brisa told him. Jason nodded.  
  
"Jason, we've come to let you know how we died; how we failed." Elrond told him point blank. Jason frowned.  
  
"I know you guys died fighting Zedd. By the way, Kim's extremely happy knowing you're the ones who made him a walking muscle." He told them. Eowyn and Elrond laughed and Brisa and Raine snickered.  
  
"He used a very powerful curse, something you probably have never heard of before. It's called the killing curse, on account of nothing we know of can stop it. It's considered an unforgivable by the United Alliance of Good. There are three Unforgivable's; the Cructacious curse and the Imperious curse are the other two. The cructacious curse causes pain unlike anything you've ever felt and it only stops when the caster takes it off its victim. Imperious is a mind controlling curse that is breakable but it takes a very strong willed person to do so. Kimberly will have no problem because of her gift. You might have a harder time." Elrond told him.  
  
"Okay, but I need to know how to win." Jason asked. Elrond sighed.  
  
"That is something we are not allowed to tell you. However, I can tell you this. Do not, under any circumstances, let Zedd get the Staff or Osiris. With the staff he'll be able to bring back every evil person he's encountered which will include Ivan Ooze. Plus others that make Ooze look like a puppy attempting to play with the big dogs." Elrond told him.  
  
Jason's mind went back to when Kim had suddenly appeared in Switzerland after the destruction of Ooze. How he, Zack, and Trini had listened and comforted her as she told them what had happened. She'd fallen asleep curled into Jason's side and Trini and Zack had went and stayed in Trini's dorm so he could help Kim in his own way. His own way included someone to cling to during the night and a very bad cook in the morning. She'd left that morning, saying that the city council was holding some sort of city wide party in there honor that night. He'd seen how much that encounter had shaken Kim and had heard from Tommy the parts she had glossed over. He knew Zedd could not get that staff.  
  
"Where is it?" he asked. Elrond smiled understandingly and Eowyn wiped a tear from her eye. Brisa sniffled and Raine stared at a fountain.  
  
"We can see your memories, Jason. You're very, uh, loud." Elrond explained. Jason blushed but continued staring at his father. He nodded. Raine looked up.  
  
"It's in the Temple of Power. If Zedd attempts to try and get it, he'll have a hard time but it's possible. If he does, you'll need to go and get it yourself. Destroy it. If Zedd can get into the temple, it'll be safe no where." Raine told him. Jason frowned but nodded his understanding. Brisa, however, was shaking her head and glaring at her brother.  
  
"Raine he can use it to bring back warriors! He can summon help! You know as well as I that the only reason it didn't work for you is because you're not of the true royal line. Jason is! He can wield the staff! He can make it his own and Zedd cannot take it unless he dies but even then Kim can take it! Just because you never really had the power doesn't mean you should withhold information that can help them! It's selfish and very un-ranger like!" She reminded him angrily. Raine turned back to her, eyes flashing.  
  
And what happens then? Those he brings back will flounder in this world! They have no place in this war." He retorted. A young blonde woman and a bald man appeared in the clearing.  
  
"Enough! Raine you know he would be able to send them back. So stop arguing. It's getting you nowhere. And besides, times up." The blonde said. The bald man just smirked.  
  
"What she said." He said wryly. Raine rolled his eyes and Brisa elbowed him. The group turned to Jason. Elrond held out a hand. Jason instinctively put his over his fathers. A flash of light appeared and Jason saw his hadn was now covered with a leather device and a flame shaped gem. He looked up at his father and smiled.  
  
"Go my son. I wish I could have raised you myself but you have become even more than I expected. You will be a fine King, one the kingdom will cherish for years to come." He said, tears misting his eyes. He pulled Jason to his chest and hugged him hard. Jason felt him lower his head to his ear.  
  
"Forgive them my son, they were only doing what was right." He whispered before releasing him. Jason stubbornly blinked back the tears and turned to his mother. Eowyn enveloped him in a hug which Jason returned.  
  
"He's right you know. If you cannot hold back the rage against the couple who raised you, it will hinder you in the war. Forgive them." She advised. He let a few tears fall before blinking them back once more. She nodded, knowing it was his way of saying he'd try. He stepped back and raised his hands in the beginning phase of the morph. He looked back at his parents, the other four having disappeared.  
  
"I love you." He whispered. They nodded to him.  
  
"And we love you, son." They whispered. Jason let the tears fall and lowered his arm.  
  
"It's Morphin Time!"  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
So did you like this chapter? I did, it was fun to write it, that's for sure. Anywho, here's a sneak peak for the next chappy.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"I don't know, Tommy's been kinda quiet. I mean, I know it's a shock to find out Jason and Kim are twins, royal ones at that, but come on! This is ridiculous. He's gotta stop hiding and face the truth. He doesn't stand a chance in Hades with Kim now." Rocky told them calmly. Aisha, Tanya, and Kat stared at him in shock for a few minutes. Finally, Aisha found her voice.  
  
"Who are you and what have you done with my Rocky?" She asked. Rocky frowned.  
  
"Very funny. I can be serious you know." He told them. At this, the girls burst into laughter and he shook his head.  
  
"I should have gone to Phaedos."  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Well? What do you think? Let me know!  
  
Always me, BashfulC! 


	14. Ch 14: Reflections and Prophecies

Hola everyone! How are ya 'll! So sorry this chappy has taken so long to get up. I've been bombarded by my teachers with homework, I've been named Yearbook Editor and have that to deal with, plus I got about a like three or four other clubs I'm involved in so I've been busy.  
  
Anywho, my eighteenth birthday is Wednesday (November 12th) so I decided to give ya'll a birthday present from me to you for my birthday. And don't ask me how that works because I'm still trying to figure it out myself.  
  
I own nothing though if Saban would be willing to give me Adam, I'd be immensely happy. Pwease? For my birthday?  
  
This Chappy is dedicated to Silver Rider, my most dedicated reviewer even when she doesn't know what the hell is going on.  
  
***~***  
  
Tommy Oliver had never before felt so ill at ease and as he punched the living daylights out of the youth center sand bag, he reflected on why he was so uncomfortable.  
  
Nearly two weeks ago, he'd found out his ex girlfriend, the woman he still had feelings for, was back in town. To make matters worse, his current girlfriend was worried beyond belief that he'd end there relationship and get back together with Kim, which would never happen. Especially now.  
  
Then, a few days after Kim arrived back in town, Jason, Tommy's best friend, discovered he was adopted and didn't bother telling him. Instead, he told Billy, Kim, and Adam. Billy and Kim he could understand, the three of them were closer than Britney's skin and her "Oops I Did It Again" cat suit. It was the fact Jason had told Adam before telling him that was bothering the red ranger.  
  
Subsequently, after a confrontation between Adam and himself, Kim had slapped him in front of everyone in the Youth Center and then proceeded to lecture him so bad he was momentarily distracted by a vision of his grandmother doing the exact same thing. She also dropped the huge bombshell that she too was adopted. They had dated for a little over two years and she never once mentioned it, even when he had told her about his own adoption.  
  
Afterwards, to make matters worse, he finds out that not only are his best friend and the woman he had fantasized over were twins, they were royalty! Kim and Jason were the niece and nephew of the Master Warrior of Phaedos, the woman who had so painfully kicked his ass during the Ivan Ooze incident. Granted, she had helped them get the Great Power but still! She had kicked his ass! Even a year later he had trouble wrapping his mind around it.  
  
Now, Kim, Jason, Billy, Adam, Zack, and Trini were on Phaedos getting new powers that were ten times more powerful than the Zeo crystals put together and Aisha was the green Zeo ranger! Zordon had explained the situation more fully after the six former rangers left for Phaedos, but all that did was to make him worried. If two ranger teams had died fighting this Atora guy, how were the six teens going to be able to defeat him?  
  
It boiled down to five things. Jason and Kim were both adopted and neglected to mention it to him. They were royal twins destined to rule over a practically deserted planet. Adam had somehow become Jason and Kim's complete confident whilst Tommy was the good friend and ex boyfriend. Kat was worried to bits he would dump her and it was causing a strain in the relationship. Finally, Jason and Kim, two of the most important people in Tommy's life, were about to face a guy that was more powerful than all the minions, monsters, and wannabe world overlords faced put together and all Tommy could do was keep watch over Earth. To say Tommy Oliver had a lot on his mind was an understatement of gigantic proportions.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"That was such a rush!" Zack exclaimed once everyone had powered down. From her perch (pun intended) on a rock, Dulcea smiled at the group.  
  
"I am proud of all six of you. You have gained complete control of your powers and are now the Phaedosian Guardians. Congratulations." She told them. The rangers all smiled happily at each other; though Kim was certain she saw Jason blink back tears. The rangers quickly picked up around the plateau, joking good naturally when Jason simply waved a hand and all the mornings' dishes were cleaned. For the rest of the day, Zack insisted on calling him Mr. King of Clean. It was sundown before Jason privately told Kim and Dulcea about his visit.  
  
Dulcea smiled through tears. "It does not surprise me, Jason. My sister has always been more observant than most. And she's right; you must forgive the couple that raised you. It will only benefit you in the long run."  
  
Kim bit her lip. "I'll take a gigantic leap and say you've been thinking about the staff?" She asked Jason who nodded.  
  
"We should get it. I don't know how to keep it safe but I got the distinct impression that Father really wanted it out of the temple. Tomorrow I'm going to get it." He told her. Dulcea shook her head, holding up a hand to forestall the argument about to come.  
  
"Wait a week, my nephew. Let us see if Zedd will notice the presence of the Guardians. If he does, then you may go get it. If he does not, it will be safe. Once he finds out you're alive, he'll come straight here to stop you from getting the staff. His main worry with the staff is that you'll use it to bring back the first two teams and he'll do anything to stop that from happening." Jason nodded reluctantly but Kim wrinkled her nose.  
  
"What do we do with it once we have it? Jason and I will practically be wearing a neon "hello!" sign when we get it and I'm getting the distinct impression we die and Phaedos goes poof! As of now, we're effectively two elks wearing bright red sweaters waiting for the hunter to notice us." She casually pointed out. Adam, who was sitting nearby and heard her comment, chuckled. Jason shook his head.  
  
"That about sums up our situation perfectly. I don't know how you do it." He joked. She smiled impishly in return.  
  
"Actually, I have an idea." She said softly. Jason and Kim sobered instantly. Motioning for the others to join them, Dulcea sat them down and quietly explained her plan. By the end, Jason, Adam, Billy, and Trini were nodding but Kim was shaking her's. Zack was mysteriously silent.  
  
"One problem with the plan guys, what about transportation? We do this, we're going to need either one very large ship or a bunch of small ones." Kim pointed out. Jason frowned but Billy grinned.  
  
"I can call the Aquatians. They'll help. And Jason, you can ring in that favor Trey promised you." Billy told him. Dulcea nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"What about the Edarians? We helped them in there time of need, I'm fairly certain they'll repay the debt." Trini contributed. Adam looked up.  
  
"The zords have a lot of cargo space we can use." He pointed out. In the end, the group all agreed they'd call on the Aquatians and Triforians for assistance and that if they still needed help, they'd call on the Edarians. Dulcea however told them to personally go to the different governments, it would be more respectful.  
  
They agreed and the group split in three groups, Billy, Kim, and Adam would go to Aquator, Jason, Trini, and Zack would go to Triforia, and Dulcea would stay on Phaedos to check on various things pertaining to there mission. She would also call earth and let the rangers know there friends were fine and to inform Zordon of there plan. The groups would travel in Jason's Lion Zord and Kim's Hawk Zord. They would leave the next morning.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Meanwhile, back on Earth, Katherine, Tanya, Aisha, and Rocky were sitting at the ranger table, watching there leader worriedly. After Tommy had kicked the sand bag off the hook for the third time, Katherine turned to the others.  
  
"Guys, I'm worried. I mean, Tommy's never been this.active." She finished. The others nodded.  
  
"I know, Tommy has been kinda quiet. I mean, I know it's a shock to find out Jason and Kim are twins, royal ones at that, but come on! This is ridiculous. He's gotta stop hiding and face the truth. He doesn't stand a chance in Hades with Kim now." Rocky told them calmly. Aisha, Tanya, and Kat stared at him in shock for a few minutes. Finally, Aisha found her voice.  
  
"Who are you and what have you done with my Rocky?" She asked. Rocky frowned.  
  
"Very funny. I can be serious you know." He told them. At this, the girls burst into laughter and he shook his head.  
  
"I should have gone to Phaedos."  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Miles away from the preparing Guardians, the laughing Rangers, and one desperate Kerovian, a hooded figure sat on a thrown of ice. Hundreds gathered around to hear his words.  
  
The Bloodline Prophecy  
  
Since before the dawn of time, two creatures lived in chaos,  
  
One a Unicorn, brave and strong; one a Dragon, clever and ruthless;  
  
Three times down the lines of blood  
  
In the darkest time, the Dragon shall grow  
  
His power will be challenged by some, but his power shall be vanquished by none.  
  
Cruel is the hand of fate, for none can stop the turmoil,  
  
Until the ten of the century before the end,  
  
Six children of the Unicorn shall rise,  
  
The first five and the second one;  
  
And only they may vanquish the blood of the Dragon.  
  
One is the Leader, the double challenger,  
  
Brave, his claw alone will finally kill the Dragon.  
  
The next is the Knight, the minion of the Unicorn,  
  
Loyal, his claw will defend the heels of the pride.  
  
Third is the Hunter, the beast of the night,  
  
Untamed, his strength will find and rip the servants of the Dragon.  
  
Fourth is the Angel, the purity of the soul,  
  
Clever, she will provide the weapons and fight with her pride.  
  
The next is the Defender, the disguised prince, His love shall strengthen the pride. Last is the Warrior, the defender of the pride,  
  
Strong, she shall protect the Unicorns with deaths gift.  
  
These are the six, the children of the Unicorn,  
  
They alone may vanquish the Dragon,  
  
But they must beware, for there is no truth,  
  
Only that the Dragon and the Unicorn may not live as one.  
  
These are the six, the children of the Unicorn,  
  
Alone, they must fight . . . they are the Pack."  
  
The room was silent. Not a soul made a sound. This was what they had always wondered. Why their leaders trained there subjects from an early age to be warriors yet never spoke of the reason. They were the warriors of Phaedos, the Protectors of the Royal Line, and the ones who could possibly destroy Atora once and for all.  
  
One by one, the warriors stepped up to the stone and tried there luck with the Crystal.  
  
One by one they walked away in defeat as the crystal failed to acknowledge them as once of the Pack.  
  
Yet one figure in the back smiled, pleased.  
  
They were ready.  
  
Oh yes, they were ready.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Well what did ya'll think? Thanks much grande to Padfoot-Lives for letting me twiddle with her prophesy for my own nefarious uses. I suck at prophecies so I asked if I could borrow hers. And, for all those who understood squat in the last two chapters (This means you SilverRider): Don't worry; it'll become clear in time.  
  
I think the prophecy is fairly obvious but who do you think is who? Let me know what you think. The people who get it right will get a birthday cookie!  
  
Also, I got a flame for the whole using LotR names. Does anyone else have a problem with that? I mean, unless its citizens of Phaedos or other planets they're talking to, they will be going by there "Earth Names." Oh well, I didn't really mind the flame but the fact it was all capitals was slightly annoying. In net etiquette, talking in all capitals is considered rude (This is according to my text book for computer class that we got through in two weeks). Anywho, hope ya'll liked! Always me, BashfulC 


	15. Ch 15: Asking For Aid

Hey everyone! Hope you like this new fic. Still don't own the rangers.  
  
I will be going through the chapters and fixing the names. No more LotR names, you'll have new ones that I thought of. This will be done in the next two weeks.  
  
"This is talking" 'This is thinking'  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Hey Kim, how long till we arrive on Aquator?" Billy asked as he walked in from the back of the zord. Kim glanced back at him and smiled.  
  
"Actually, I was just about to call you. We'll just got clearance to land in one of the large bubbles. By the way, Hawkie's not very happy about voluntarily going into water." She joked. Billy chuckled. Hawkie was Kim's new nickname for her spirit guide. Kim turned back to the controls.  
  
"Gentlemen, please do not leave your seat until we have come to a complete stop and thank you for flying with Hawkie space lines." Kim murmured as she maneuvered the zord onto the landing bubble. Once the zord stopped, Kim, Billy, and Adam teleported out of the ship.  
  
They were immediately surrounded by Aquatain police officers with lethal looking guns. Kim looked around the bubble and caught the eye of a humanoid looking cute guy with blonde streaks in his shoulder length brown hair. He raised an eyebrow as he watched the officers. In the meantime, Billy was desperately trying to get the Aquatians to put there guns down.  
  
Finally, Kim had had enough. With a flick of her wrist, her morpher glove appeared and her hair shimmered back into her Phaedosian ringlets, complete with crown. Her outfit also changed from the jeans and blouse she had been wearing to the purple ninjette clothing and cloak. With a flash of light, her staff appeared in her glove encased hand. Taking her lead, both Billy and Adam flicked there wrists and their ninjette garb appeared as well. The officers took one look at her with Adam and Billy and bowed. She tilted her head at them as they murmured there apologies.  
  
"Stop it. Where are the rangers?" She asked in a no- nonsense voice. One of the officers tapped his wrist and a holo of Delphine appeared. With a nod from Kim, Billy spoke directly to the holo.  
  
"Delphine, your reception is lessened of late." He smiled. Kim and Adam shared a glance.  
  
"Peacemaker! You and your companions must join us at once!" She urged happily. She then started speaking in a different tongue which made Kim's head hurt. The guards and Billy seemed to understand and as the holo blinked out of existence, they motioned for the trio to follow them.  
  
Looking over her shoulder, Kim caught the gaze of the young man and smiled. He blushed, but didn't smile back.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Jason, Trini, and Zack were having a better time of there meeting seeing as how Trey knew Jason. He met the trio at the docking bay and proceeded to listen to there request. After thinking it over for a few minutes he nodded.  
  
"Jason, you did me a great favor by taking the powers when I could no longer hold them and you did so at your own risk. If there is anything I can do to help, you know I will." Trey told him. Jason smiled and slapped him on the back.  
  
"I knew you'd come through Trey." He smiled. Trey returned the gesture. The four rangers began discussing how they would utilize the plan. After a few days of planning, they got word that Dulcea wished for them to go to Aloria. Once there, they would put the final plan into action. Kim, Adam, and Billy would meet them there with a small fleet of ships as well as a surprise, though they refused to say what.  
  
~~*~~  
  
'That's him!' Andros thought to himself as he watched in awe as the female member of the group magically changed into a royal queen and her two escorts into the legendary Phaedosian guardians. 'He's the Peacemaker, the one who saved Zhane's life!'  
  
Andros watched as the Queen and her two guards were lead to the Rangers base. Quiet and as stealthy as the tiger in which he was named, he followed. Once at the base, he was able to slip mostly unnoticed into the meeting lounge. No on saw Delphine nod in his direction to show that she knew he was there but did not mind.  
  
He observed the beautiful woman with whom the Peacemaker served. She had long caramel colored hair and her outfit was exquisite. He blinked hard when he remembered seeing a holo-vid of the last Queen of Phaedos. 'She looks just like her.'  
  
She held herself like royalty but he could see the uncertainly in her eyes. Clearly, she wasn't use to having everyone's awestruck attention on her. He focused on the Peacemaker as he stepped forward.  
  
"Delphine, rangers of Aquator, we've come to ask for aid. As you all know, I'm Billy Cranston of Earth, Peacemaker of Aquator. However, I recently took a new title. I'm now known as Bedleth of Phaedos, Guardian of Water, and Protector to the King of Phaedos, King Janar. I also a protector to the Queen of Phaedos, Her majesty, Queen Kisla, sister of King Janar. They are the children of the former King and Queen of Phaedos, King Havagin and Queen Dulcinea. Beside me is Alarikin, Guardian of Earth, and first Protector to the Queen. However, you know him as Adam Park of Earth, former Zeo ranger. And this is her majesty, Queen Kisla of Phaedos and Guardian of Air." He finished with a flourish. Andros watched amused as the Queen gave the Peacemaker a puzzled grin.  
  
"Billy? Why the heck did you just say all that?" The Peacemaker blushed as the Guardian of Earth gave him a bemused look.  
  
"It just seemed like the right thing to do, your majesty." He quipped. Andros wasn't the only one who laughed at the expression on the Queen's face. Ignoring her laughing escorts, the Queen turned to the smiling rangers.  
  
"Forgive Billy. I think he still has a bit of Gandalf in him." The Guardian of Earth snickered as the Peacemaker gave her a playful glare. Everyone else in the room had no idea what she meant but smiled anyway. The Queen shook her head.  
  
"Anyway, just call me Kim, that's the name I grew up with so if you keep saying "Queen Kisla' I'm gonna start looking around." The Guardians of Earth and Water nodded.  
  
"And I'm just Adam."  
  
"Billy for me."  
  
The rangers nodded and motioned for the trio to sit. Once everyone was comfortable, the Queen explained her plan and what she would need. The rangers listened thoughtfully. Finally Aurico smiled.  
  
"I will speak with the King but I see no reason why he would object. You and your brother are to be the next King and Queen of Phaedos, a planet that was once known as an ally to Aquator. Phaedos is also known for a series of delicious seaweed that we consider a delicacy here and the King absolutely loves. He will want to be on good terms with you if not for an alliance, than for the seaweed." He told them. Billy grimaced, no doubt remembering the 'delicious delicacy', but Kim smiled happily.  
  
"Alright, with the destruction of Phaedos, I'm not sure if we still have the seaweeds your people love. However, you can tell him that if we do still have them, I'll give him a year's supply for him and the rest of the populace." She promised. Aurico nodded in approval and strode away. Andros decided to make himself be known and stepped out of the shadows and into the light.  
  
"Peacemaker, in return for helping me save Zhane, I will volunteer my ship, the Astro Mega ship for your use." He watched amusedly as both Adam and Billy jumped but the Queen just gave him a knowing look. After a minute, Billy spoke.  
  
"You're the ranger from my quest!" he exclaimed. Andros raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm not sure about this quest, but I do know you were on KO-35 when Zhane was shot. He's now in a cyro chamber that will slowly heal him. I thank you for that." he said. Kim gave Billy and amused glance and stood up.  
  
"What's your name, ranger?" She asked. He bowed to her.  
  
"My name is Andros of KO-35 your majesty." He whispered. She smiled.  
  
"Well then, thank you for your assistance, Andros. But don't you want to stay with your friend?" She asked him. He shrugged.  
  
"Milady, Zhane will not awaken for a few years yet. The chamber will be quite slow due to the extent to the damage. Once I have fulfilled my volunteer work with the Peacemaker, I will return. Until then, I am at yours and the Peacemaker's disposal." He told her. She frowned at Delphine.  
  
"I want to see him." She told her. Delphine nodded and led the way to the ranger med bay. Andros and the other Alien Rangers followed in confusion. Billy and Adam however had seen the determined glint in her eye and knew what she was planning on doing.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Okay, what do you all think? And what about the new names? They'll be changed in the other chapters once I figure out Trini and Zack's. I want to do something that corresponds with there "Earth" names, i.e. Kimberly is Kisla, Jason is Janar, Billy is Bedleth, and Adam is Alarikin. If you have any suggestions, I'll take them into consideration.  
  
The next chapter might be longer in coming. I've decided to revamp a lot of my old fics so if you don't hear from me (for this fic at least), don't worry, I'm still working on it.  
  
If you have any suggestions on how I can make this fic better, let me know in reviews! 


	16. Ch 16: Injuries, Meetings, and Decisions...

Hey everyone! As a special Christmas treat, you're gonna get a new chapter even though I'm still trying to re-write a lot of my old fics. Also, I'm on Christmas break now so that's always a plus.  
  
Thanks so much for the reviews!!! Kris, Rocky Oberlin, Ibonekoen, lyn, Dootz, Super ZEO Silver, White Chrono Ranger, Jer, dara, SerenaDarienP, Gaberial, Nicole, Rebecca, wolvenmate, Achyls, kirsty, Syren, Pink Angel, Lilac Moon, cobalt-blue, Achyls, SilverRider, Angelofcloud9, melodie, hartfelt, crazy4nc128, Jennifer, goldrose, Steffi Snape, Mystergirlco10, Dagmar Buse, Nicole, Foxfur, Jacen200015, Slayer Moon, goldstranger, Banksiesbabe99, babybluechik2005, anon, DiscoHippie382, mYsTiCsyrEn, somebody, Wild320, Dragon Spirit Fighter, Pitbossheather, CorinthosRockyMorganChick, Bravo45, Lady Silverstar2, arlene444, Bleu-woulfe, Andrea, Sierra, victoria, Textures-of-Black, WenWen, Weesta, Beth  
  
I have had a total of 99 reviews for only 15 chapters! Wahoo! Yahoo!  
  
Hope you like this fic!  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"Here he is, Lady Kisla. Zhane of KO-35. As you can see, there isn't much that can be done. His injuries include several broken ribs, two that punctured his lungs and one that nicked his heart. He lost copious amounts of blood, his spine was slightly twisted and two vertebrae snapped. It's a miracle he lasted long enough for us to place him in the cyro chamber."* Delphine told the young Queen softly. Kimberly frowned.  
  
"It was his ranger powers; it had to have been. They kept him alive long enough for Andros to reach Aquator. He most likely would've died seconds after his lungs were punctured if he hadn't had the powers." she murmured. Andros swallowed painfully at the site of his friend. Among the injuries listed by the white ranger, Zhane was also covered in cuts and bruises which were slowly healing. Already, most of the bruises were fading and the cuts were closing. However, the silver ranger still couldn't breath on his own and the oxygen mask covering Zhane's quirky features was nauseating.  
  
"There is also the matter that he broke both his arm and leg, and, from what we can discern, may have suffered a serious trauma to the cranium. No one knows for certain if he'll ever be lucid again, even after the cyro tank heals him." Cestro told her sadly. It was always a mournful day when a ranger died or was permanently put out of commission. Kimberly set her jaw, images of her friends and teammates in Zhane's place flashing through her mind. She felt a hand on her shoulder and gave Adam a brief, flitting smile. Turning back to the rangers, she shrugged out of her cloak.  
  
"Alright, everyone out! I need perfect silence and space. I'm not sure how long this will take." She ordered. After a quick reassuring nod from the Peacemaker, Billy, Adam, and the Aquatain rangers left. Kim turned to Andros but one look at his face told her he wasn't leaving. She nodded. Standing next to the cyro tank, Kimberly put her hands out in front of her, palms down. Closing her eyes, she began to concentrate, forgetting everything around her but the man who lay in front of her. She could feel the Hawk answer her plea and the power surround her. She began to glow.**  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"Jason, do you think this will work? I mean, the citizens don't look all that trusting. In fact, they look downright terrified of us." Trini softly told Jason. Zack nodded.  
  
The three were in a small spaceport on the refugee planet Aloria. While here ship was sitting in the hanger, they had decided to see what the Phaedosian's were like. So far, they had found them to be sincere, honest people who were wary of strangers. Jason's heart constricted when he noticed the terrified glance of a little girl no older than six or seven. Even those who had not been around when Atora had decimated Phaedos were scared!  
  
"I know. It's gonna take a lot of convincing but once they find out we are who we say we are, I don't think we'll have much trouble." Jason told them. Zack looked around.  
  
"Now I understand that freighter captains warning. Unless that leader guy agrees to see us, I doubt we'll be welcomed here very long." Zack mentioned. Jason nodded. Just then, a young boy of about fourteen with long curly blonde hair tied back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck stepped up to their table. Jason became acutely aware of every eye on him and his three friends.  
  
"Sir, are you Jason Scott? Captain of the zord that landed in the spaceport?" the boy asked. Several people perked up at hearing about the zord, but Jason ignored them.  
  
"Yes I am. What can I do for you?" he asked. The boy bit his lip.  
  
"My master, the Lord Manjari, asks if you are ranger or foe. For if you say ranger and are true, you will be welcomed to Aloria with honors. But if you are foe, you will be slain where you stand." The boy remarked and pulled out a sword. Jason could tell the boy was terrified and sighed. He stood up and flicked his wrist. His morpher glove appeared and his appearance changed into that of King Janar. An older man nearby gasped and Jason saw tears spring to his eyes. He smiled at the boy.  
  
"The only foe I am to is that of Atora and Zedd. What is your name?" He asked the awestruck and trembling boy.  
  
"J-Je-Jedet, milord. Servant of Lord Manjari, ruler of the Galaxia Space Port." Jason smiled as Jedet's gaze wandered to the now Ninjette-clothed Trini and Zack.  
  
"May I introduce you to my Protectors, Lady Talia, Guardian of Thunder, and Lord Zyphyll, Guardian of the Sun?" Jason stifled a smile at Zack's grimace. Jedet gave a trembling smile and a short bow.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you milady, milord." The boy whispered. Trini's eyes twinkled and Zack coughed to cover up a laugh.  
  
"And you, milord. What is your name?" The old man spoke up, his voice hoarse and cracking. Jason glanced at Trini and Zack who both shrugged. Deciding honesty was the best course of action, he stood straight and with a flash the staff of the King of Phaedos appeared in his hand.  
  
"I am King Janar, son of King Havagin and Queen Dulcinea, Guardian of Fire, and Lord of Phaedos. Now, may I please see my Governor of the New Galaxia Space Port?" Jason asked with a small smile. Jedet fell to his knees, his head bowed as the old man shouted in triumph. As if waiting the old man's approval of the strange man garbed in royal Phaedosian custom, the tavern burst into excited chatter and mayhem as people sang the praises.  
  
"The king has arrived at last!"  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
After the proclamation of his standing, King Janar was immediately escorted to the home of the Lord of New Galaxia. Jedet was beside himself with happiness and kept sneaking peeks at the King. Finally, as they were nearing the gates of the governor's home, Jason spoke.  
  
"Jedet, how long have you been a servant?" Jedet looked down.  
  
"Since I was born, milord. My mother was a tax servant and she died giving birth to my little sister. Since her debt had not been paid, I was entrusted as a servant in her place. I will not be released for another eight years." Jason frowned.  
  
"Are you paid?" He asked, already dreading the answer. Jedet looked up in surprise.  
  
"No, milord. My mother became a servant because she could not pay her taxes. No one in the port can truly afford the taxes the governor places on them. Anyone who cannot pay must serve for only food, drink, and shelter." Jason scowled.  
  
"Trini, didn't Dulcea say that the one thing my parents forbid were taxes and slavery? Also, that slavery was punishable by death to the United Alliance of Good?" Trini nodded, troubled. Zack nudged Jason who looked up. They were at the gates. A Guard nodded his respect and made to keep Jedet from going inside but one look from Jason stopped him. Jason gently guided Jedet with him as they entered the Governor's home.  
  
It was richly decorated in gold, silver, and priceless objects. Servants were everywhere and when they caught sight of King Janar and Jedet, a look a dread filled there faces. A man only a little older than Jason himself stepped forward.  
  
"Milord, has Jedet been causing trouble?" Jason frowned.  
  
"No, I wish to speak with the Governor." Jason left no room for argument and soon the four were ushered into a small room. An older man dressed in gold and ruby colored robes stood from the desk he had been sitting at. However, when his gaze came to rest on the staff Jason held, he paled and sat back down. Jason nodded to Zack and then glanced at Jedet. Instinctively knowing what Jason wanted, Zack guided the young boy out asking where the boy kept his things. Trini stayed behind. Jason glared at the Governor.  
  
"Milord, I, am curious as to where you discovered that staff." Jason's eyes narrowed as a flash of greed entered the man's eyes.  
  
"It was given to me by my aunt, the Master Warrior of Phaedos, Queen Dulcea. I'm going to get straight to the point. I am King Janar, son of King Havagin and Queen Dulcinea, Guardian of Fire, and Lord of Phaedos. This is my Protectress, Lady Talia, Guardian of Thunder. I'm curious to know why you have hundreds of slaves when Phaedosian law and the United Alliance of Good forbids slavery." He raised a cool eyebrow. The man swallowed a few times.  
  
"Well, technically we do not follow Phaedosian law now that we are no longer on Phaedos." He said, glancing anywhere but at the very much pissed off King in front of him. Jason nodded.  
  
"I see. Then you do not fear death?" he asked. The Governor's head snapped up.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked in a small voice. Jason nodded to Trini.  
  
"The United Alliance of Good states that any individual or group that is caught forcing slavery upon his peers shall be put to death." She told him in a cold, steely voice. Jason raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So? Do you fear death?" he asked. The Governor swallowed a few times.  
  
"Milord, do you threaten me?" he finally stuttered out. Jason chuckled.  
  
"No. I warn you. I will let this go; however you shall no longer have Tax servants or any other kind unless you pay them. And for every slave you currently have, they will be paid for all the years they have served you. Orphan children, such as Jedet, will also be paid what there parents would have received. You will do this by the end of the week or I will notify Zordon of Eltar and the Alliance." He told him. The Governor gulped.  
  
"Very well." He finally mumbled. Jason nodded.  
  
"Lady Talia will figure out what each person shall receive. Now, I've come to New Galaxia to inform the people that if they wish, they may return to Phaedos. Ships will be arriving in two weeks, which gives people the time to pack and gather there belongings. If they do not wish to follow, I will not make them. It is there choice. However, any person that wishes to come is allowed. Also, all orphan children are required. Homes will be found for them on Phaedos. As for Jedet, I will be taking him in as a personal assistant if he so wishes." The Governor nodded. Jason smiled.  
  
"You will notify the people of New Galaxia of this and I would advise you to warn other slave holders of my decision. Lord Zyphyll will be in charge of handing out luggage containers and organizing the ship arrangements. We'll be borrowing your home as a base of operations and all the items will be packed up and sent to Eltar as a.-donation of sorts." Jason hid a smirk at the horrified look the Governor had. He stood.  
  
"I am hoping you'll begin announcements at once?" He asked. The Governor meekly bowed his head. Jason nodded and left the room, staff vanishing as he did so. He grinned as he heard Trini begin to interrogate the poor lazy man.  
  
"I pity him. He got on Trini's bad side." Jason murmured to himself. Spotting Zack showing Jedet his Power Axe, he made his away over to them. Zack grinned.  
  
"Where's Trini?" Jason chuckled and motioned towards the Governors office with his head. Zack broke into a grin.  
  
"She pissed?" he asked jovially. Jedet was looking between the two men, awe and surprise evident on his features. Jason nodded. He turned to Jedet.  
  
"Jedet, you have a choice. You can serve me as a paid servant, or you can become Zack's apprentice and eventually become a Royal Guard. Then there's a third choice. You can train to be my 'Ambassador to the People.' If you do that, you'll study with Zack, Trini, Billy, Adam, Dulcea, my sister, and myself. Or, you can settle into one of the villages." He told the young boy. Jedet's eyes gleamed with unshed tears.  
  
"I use to tell my sister that when the King and Queen returned, I'd serve them in any way I could. But to learn under you! That is a dream I never imagined. I would like to train to become your Ambassador, milord." Jason nodded.  
  
"Very well. However, call me Jason. It's my earth name. You have a sister?" He asked. Jedet nodded, a cloud covering his eyes.  
  
"The Gov sold her to the Governor of the New Universal Space Port three years ago." He told them. Jason nodded.  
  
"We'll find her and she'll get to choose her life. Kim might even offer her a place as a hand maiden." Jason mentioned offhandedly. Jedet grinned for a few minutes before the grin faded into puzzlement.  
  
"Kim?" Jedet asked faintly.  
  
Jason and Zack just laughed.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
*I'm not entirely sure someone would survive all this at the same time but I thought it sounded good. Also, I personally believe that the ranger powers would keep Zhane alive long enough to reach medical attention. If you believe I screwed up royally, feel free to let me know but don't expect me to change it.  
  
**I was going to end the chapter right there to make sure ya'll came back to find out what she was doing, but then I realized that wasn't even a page so I continued. Anyway, can anyone guess what Kim is doing? You guess correctly and I'll send you a cyber cookie!  
  
Well what did you think? What about Trini and Zack's names? Let me know!  
  
Feliz Navidad!  
  
Merry Christmas!  
  
Happy Hanukah!  
  
Happy Kwanzaa!  
  
Happy Holidays!  
  
Happy New Years! 


	17. Ch 17: What They Did

Okay, I'm not going to even comment on how long it's been because I know ya'll are probably P.O.'d. Well, I do have a reason: Academic Decathlon and the Holidays.  
  
State competition for AD is in one week and I'm hoping to get at least 3 medals to round out my total to 20 for the last two years. (I got eight total last year and so far I've gotten 9 this year). Anywho, wish me luck!!!!  
  
I do not and have never owned the rangers. However, I do own various names and people with the exception of Dulcinea, I don't know who owns that name.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
It was two days after Kim went into the Cyro room and began glowing that she came back out. Besides hungry and totally exhausted, she was drained. No one knew what she had been doing except Billy and Adam and neither were talking. Kim slept for 25 hours before she finally awoke and ate another meal. As soon as she could, she went back to the cyro room and started working on the control. It wasn't until alarms began blaring that anyone realized she was in there.  
  
"Queen Kisla, what are you doing?! If you take him out of the Cyro Chamber now, he'll die!" Delphine exclaimed once she saw who had entered the room and started messing with the chamber. Kim smiled.  
  
"Actually, he won't. Watch." With that she lifted the lid of the chamber and slightly tapped the sleeping Brad Pitt look- alike on the cheek. Andros ran into the room just as Zhane mumbled something and rolled on his side. Kim, who had heard what he had said, burst out laughing. Billy joined her laughter after he saw the expressions on the Aquatians faces. Adam was grinning crookedly at Andros who was standing stock still in the entrance to the room. Kim and Billy stopped laughing. Smiling at the stunned ranger, she turned back to Zhane.  
  
"Zhane, you need to wake up." Kim spoke as she slightly tapped him on the shoulder. This time, everyone heard him.  
  
"Go 'way Dros, Astronema's about to sing a duet with Zedd." That broke the ice and Andros strode over to his friends body. Looking at Kim, he conveyed his perplexity and his thanks before grinning.  
  
"Watch." Was all he said before he bent down and started whispering in his friend's ear. A normal human wouldn't have been able to hear what he said, but Kim was Phaedosian and had enhanced hearing so it came out loud and clear.  
  
"Hey Zhane, you need to wake up. Catalina's in the holosuite swimming laps. And she's expecting privacy." He whispered, stressing the last word. Zhane's hand twitched and from her vantage point, Kim saw his eyes snap open. He hurriedly sat up.  
  
"Really? Do you think she'd mind if I joined her?" he asked quickly. Suddenly, he looked around, at one amused face after another before turning back to Andros.  
  
"Who are they?" Kim watched as Andros' eyes welled with tears before burying his face in his friends shoulder. Kim caught Adam's eye and motioned towards the door. He nodded and walked out the room, the rest of the group following.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Two hours later Zhane was let out of the hospital and settling into one of the Guest rooms in the Ranger base. The other rangers were off doing the own thing while Kim was talking with her brother when her door rang.  
  
"Sorry, Jase, the door. I'll talk to you later okay?" she spoke quickly to the screen. Before Jason had a chance to nod, she had turned off the screen and was at the door.  
  
"Hey Adam!" She bounced happily. Adam shook his head and walked in. In his hands he had a small tray that smelled delicious and a bottle of what looked like Aquatain wine. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Where's Billy?" She asked casually, taking the bottle from his hand. He blushed.  
  
"Billy got into a discussion with Cestro. I really didn't want to interrupt them. They seemed really into it." At this, Kim nodded. She understood how Billy was sometimes. If he got into a discussion with someone, it was really hard to get him to forget it just like that. Besides, she didn't mind a dinner with just Adam. It was.relaxing.  
  
After a pre arranged Aquatain meal, Kim and Adam settled onto what constituted as a coach in her quarters. As they talked and sipped at the wine, Adam looked around at her room.  
  
"I think me and Billy got the raw end of the deal when it came to rooms." He remarked. Kim, who had been watching his eyes, snapped out of her daze and nodded, a small blush gracing her cheeks. To hide it, she took a sip of her wine. She closed her eyes and sighed softly. She was really starting to like the Aquatain wine. When she opened them again, Adam was smiling at her softly.  
  
"Tired?" she blinked.  
  
"Nope. Just thinking how much I love this wine." She replied, grabbing a small box. She pressed a few buttons and a holographic screen popped up in front of the coach. Kim pressed a few more buttons while Adam got up and got some popcorn they had stored on the zord. After gathering everything they would need, including two blankets, they settled in to watch 'Titanic.'  
  
Two hours later, Billy walked into the room and grinned. Titanic was still playing but Kim and Adam were cuddling on the coach and both were fast asleep.  
  
"I can't wait until Jason hears about this." he murmured as he turned off the movie and cleaned up. After tucking the two more comfortably in the covers, he walked out of the room. Looking back, he smiled softly.  
  
"Goodnight you two."  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
The next day, Billy noticed a slight change in the way Kim and Adam were interacting. Every time Kim would look at Adam, she'd blush and turn away. Funny thing was, Adam was doing the exact same thing. It was really quite amusing to watch.  
  
Kim, Billy, Adam, Andros, Zhane, and the Aquatain rangers, arranged for four Aquatain transport vessels to go to Aloria that morning. Kim, Billy, and Adam prepared to leave on the Hawk zord, while Andros and Zhane got caught up and began planning for there pick up of stragglers. When they all went to bed that night, they were ecstatic to be going home, because like it or not, the three Guardians now saw Phaedos as there home.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
On Aloria, the space ports were bustling with activity as more and more people came into the two cities to wait transport to Phaedos. The two carrier vessels Trey had sent had docked yesterday morning and both were already packed. The Triforians had sent two more vessels that morning and the rest of the population were boarding. A small group of people, mostly the orphan children, would be staying behind for the time being. The four Aquatain ships had arrived at the New Universal Space Port that morning. Once everyone was safely on board the eight vessels, Jason, Trini, Zack, the children and a few officials Jason wanted to keep and eye on would load into the three zords.  
  
Eltarian officials had arrived the day before on Zordon's command to help with the people who were becoming a bit of a problem for the future King. Everywhere Jason turned there was another group of newcomers who wished to pay homage to the crown and the king. Not only that, the three rangers had heard a frightening rumor that a group of wealthy merchants were planning to assassinate him. Luckily, Jason had yet to mention him being a twin, but he knew it was only a matter of time before people would find out. The Astro Mega ship would arrive in the next day to pick up all the stragglers.  
  
Jason was sitting at the Governors old desk when an older woman came in followed by a young girl no older than six. Jason smiled at the two.  
  
"What can I do for you milady?" He asked kindly. The little girl glared at him but the old woman was looking at the staff which was leaning against the wall behind him. She smiled suddenly.  
  
"Milord, we were sent here from the NUSP. The Governor said you wanted something." She told him. Suddenly, he understood who they were.  
  
"Are you her caregiver?" he asked quietly, smiling when she nodded. He pushed a small bowl of candy toward the little girl.  
  
"Go ahead. Have some." He told her, knowing she'd been eyeing it since she walked in. She looked suspiciously at him for a minute before looking up at the woman. She nodded and the girl quickly scooped up a small handful and looked surprised when Jason chuckled. He motioned to Trini.  
  
"Tri, go get my young Ambassador. Tell him..he has a visitor." Trini smiled and walked out. They were sitting in the office waiting for Trini to return when a commotion broke out in the hall. Jason quickly grabbed his staff and walked around the desk. He placed himself next to the door and when a foot kicked it open, he swung down.  
  
Unfortunately, Kim was prepared and was easily able to retaliate by blocking his staff with her own and sweeping his feet from under him. She leaned against the staff, watching as Jason stood up and attempted to not look like a royal ass. Unfortunately, Eltarian officials hadn't recognized the young queen and marched in and seized hold of her. Kim glared.  
  
"Let me go! Jason, tell them to let me go!" she demanded. He grinned and she narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Fine," she ground out, "Have it your way then."  
  
Suddenly she flicked her wrist and her morpher appeared and her appearance changed. The guards stepped back in shock as the now royal vision marched up to the King Janar and hugged him. They were even more surprised when he laughed and hugged her back.  
  
"How are ya sis?" He asked loudly enough for the officials to hear. Jason chuckled as they got identical horrorstruck looks and began trying to apologize. She waved them away.  
  
"Don't worry about it, happens all the time." she told them. They nodded, bowed to the two monarchs and walked out just as Trini and Jedet walked in.  
  
Kim took one look at Trini, squealed and snatched her teammate up in a hug who returned it ten fold.  
  
The young girl took one look at Jedet, squealed and snatched her brother in a bone crushing hug which he just as enthusiastically returned.  
  
Jason, Zack, Adam, and Billy all glanced at each other and burst out laughing. Seeing the woman's confusion, Jason smiled.  
  
"Milady that is Jedet, Kyanna's brother." He explained, finally remembering the name Jedet had given him. A small "oh!" escaped her as her eyes filled up with tears. She nodded her understanding and smiled happily at the two children who were talking animatedly with one another. Kim glanced at Jason saw the request in his eyes. She stepped over to the young girl and bent down. Kyanna looked at her shyly, finally realizing who she and Jason were.  
  
"Hey there. Your brother's going to be Janar and mine Ambassador to the People and there is no way I'm allowing you two to be separated again. So how about you come and live in the palace with us and help around. You'll be a Queen's Maiden and will be paid. So what do you say?" she asked. Kyanna looked up at Jedet then back at Kim.  
  
"I'll get to stay with Jedet?" She asked. Kim smiled and nodded. Kyanna smiled and threw her arms around Kim who laughed. Jason motioned to the older woman.  
  
"Until she's old enough to care for herself, I'd like you to come to the palace and continue watching over her. Will you?" He asked. The older woman smiled.  
  
"Milord, my name is Misla, and I would be honored. As it is, it'll be good to see Dulcea again." Jason blinked.  
  
"You know Dulcea?" Her eyes crinkled.  
  
"Of course. Who do you think took care of her and her sister when they were children?" she asked jovially. Jason's eyes widened and he grinned.  
  
"You'll tell us about that sometime, won't you?" He asked eagerly. Misla smiled.  
  
"Of course." She replied, before turning to Kyanna and Jedet.  
  
"If the ambassador doesn't have anything he needs to be doing, how about we go and get you two better acquainted?" She glanced over at Jason who nodded and motioned for them to leave. The trio quickly left, Kyanna bursting with excited chatter. Once they disappeared, Kim, Adam, and Billy turned somber. Jason gave Kim a look and she sighed.  
  
"He knows." She said simply. He nodded in understanding. No other words were needed.  
  
Zedd knew they were alive. 


	18. Ch 18: Telepathic Convos

Okay, you all know the drill...I own nothing. To be honest, I don't know who owns 'em, but I'm beginning to suspect it's the Mouse because the Mouse owns everything. Of course, I just got back from a vaca to Cali and Disneyland and Cali Adventures so...I also read somewhere that Disney owns PR but considering their non-violence stance, I'm thinking their being either very hypocritical or just...weird.  
  
Also, I know how long it's been since I got an update but I've temporarily put a hold on many on my fics because I think someone may be changing stuff after I upload the chapters onto FF.net. If you think you've noticed stuff like this, please let me know.  
  
I'm also very busy with school considering I'm a JR and proms coming up. I'm also cast in the school musical, I'm a English tutor to five different kids and each are in a different grade, ACT's are coming up as are Terra Nova, my rents are getting on my case because of my C in Geometry, and I just had Quarter Finals of which I got a 59.9 % on my Geometry final. The school considers it a low D, so I barely passed. Also, I'm trying to get everything prepared for admittance into the Air Force Academy and I have to start in the spring of my Jr. Year. Which is now.  
  
Finally, I got a bit of writers block and I have a Tommy memory. I had everything written down in a chapter outline but my chapter outline disappeared and now I can't remember what I had figured out. If you have any ideas, please let me know.  
  
Hope you like!  
  
Near the end, there's this whole telepathic convo. /This is the Frog/, *This is Adam* ,//This is the Crane// and **This is Kim**  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
King Janar and Queen Kisla wasted no time. Soon, all the orphaned children and greedy officials were on the zords and speeding towards Phaedos. As they neared the planet, they started getting more and more updates from Dulcea and Trey. Apparently the people had somehow discovered that Zedd knew of the twin's emergence and hundreds of men (and women) were forming armies. The people had decided that though they would allow the Guardians to fight Zedd and Atora themselves, they'd need help taking care of all the henchmen. This time around, they weren't going to sit back and let them destroy their lives.  
  
"I've received word from the King of Eltar on the Omega Crystal. The priestess of the Crystal fled to Eltar before the Pulse and it was with her. She died a few years ago and her son now has it in his possession. You need to get it back. With the crystal, you'll be able to power up into Omega Ninjette mode." Dulcea told them through the communications channel. Kim pressed a few buttons and the Hawk screen split into six different views. She addressed Jason.  
  
"Adam, Trini and I can go to Eltar and get the crystal. You should go back to Phaedos." She advised. On the middle right screen, Adam shook his head.  
  
"It's too risky. Zedd knows about you two. It's only a matter of time before he figures out that the twins are the two rangers he hates most." Adam cautioned.  
  
"Besides Tommy." Trini added.  
  
"Besides Tommy." Adam conceded. Billy grinned.  
  
"Actually, the only reason Zedd hates Kim is that she's a ranger and she turned down his marriage proposal." Billy quipped. Kim blushed furiously as the other rangers laughed.  
  
"Guardians!" Dulcea belittled. The rangers smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Adam, I have to agree with Kim. Besides, if we split up it gives the other more time to do what they need to. Zedd will probably come to Phaedos. Kim will be free to go to Eltar and get the crystal." Jason declared. Kim smiled. Adam sighed.  
  
"Alright, alright, but I don't have to like it. I just have a bad feeling that if you two split up something bad will happen." He forewarned. Kim smiled at him.  
  
"And here I thought you were the optimistic one." she teased.  
  
"No, Rocky is the one whose always making the 'witty' remarks in the face of danger." He retorted making quotation marks at the word 'witty'. Billy, Kim, and Jason chuckled. Dulcea shot them all reprovingly looks and they quieted. She nodded.  
  
"It's decided then. Kisla, Talia, and, since you have such qualms, Alarikin shall retrieve the crystal. I'm sending information on the location of Eltar and of the crystal itself. Once you have it, place it in a safety containment module. You'll need all six Guardians together to receive the power. The Crystal should recognize Kim's royal bloodline. Good luck." With that, Dulcea closed communiqué. Kim grinned at Jason.  
  
"I'm going to teleport the children on board to you. That okay?" She asked. Jason nodded.  
  
"Send them to cargo bay 3." He advised. She nodded, flipped a few switches and the screen changed into that of her own cargo bay 2. The crowd of children and adults who had agreed to tend the children turned to her.  
  
"Hey everyone. Unfortunately something has come up and Lord Alarikin, Lady Talia, and I need to head to Eltar. I need you to gather your things. I'm going to teleport you to my brother's zord." She instructed them. The adults began gathering the children. On her right, Kim saw the Frog Zord disappear as a flash of light announced the presence of Adam in the Hawk Zord cockpit. Sparing a second to nod at him, she began teleporting the people to Jason. Once everyone was gone, she motioned for Adam to sit down.  
  
"Trini, stay in your zord. On my mark, hyper jump to Eltar." She instructed.  
  
"Got it Kim." Trini replied. Kim smiled.  
  
"Later, bro! One, two, mark!" She called. The two zords sprang forward. After a few minutes, the turbulence subsided and the Zord evened out.  
  
"Okay, Trini?" She called.  
  
"I'm fine. You?" she replied over the speaker.  
  
"Just dandy. I'm gonna start running systems check so communiqué is going to go down. Talk to you in a few!" she chirped. She closed off communiqués and began the systems check. Once they had begun, she leaned back in her chair and relaxed.  
  
"Kim, I think we should talk about what happened on Eltar." Adam's whisper caused Kim's eyes to snap open and her body to stiffen. She slowly turned around. Adam was sitting in a chair and watching her tentively. She let out a breath of air.  
  
"What do we need to talk about?" she asked carefully. Adam frowned.  
  
"Don't play the ditz Kim. You're anything but a ditz. You know exactly what I'm talking about." He told her. She swallowed and looked away from his smoldering gaze.  
  
"Actually, I don't. Nothing happened Adam. We just fell asleep. It happens. We're friends." She whispered. She heard Adam take a deep breath and then he was kneeling in front of her.  
  
"Yes, falling asleep happens," he conceded, "but what happened when we woke up does not happen between 'friends'." He gently took her cheek in his palm and forced her to look at him. What she saw took her breath away.  
  
He was smiling tentively, but in his eyes...He'd always had very expressive eyes, something she'd always known but never really noticed before. Now, she could see exactly what he was thinking. Exactly what he was feeling; he was scared, but he was also hopeful, happy, apprehensive, and he liked her. HE liked HER. Her mind went back to that morning....  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
She'd been sleeping peacefully when the doorbell had rung. Trying to ignore it, she snuggled deeper under the blanket and into the arms that were holding her. The bell rang again and she pulled the blanket over her head and snuggled into her pillow. It was then she realized her pillow wasn't a pillow; it was a very well defined chest. And yes, she had a blanket but the blanket was a lot warmer than it should have been because it had more than one person under it. That person had his arm around her waist and from the sound of things was sleeping peacefully.  
  
She cautiously pulled the blanket down and tried to remember the night before. At first, all she could remember was sharing a bottle of Aquatain wine with Adam. Adam! Of course, they must've fallen asleep during the movie, she realized. Praying that was all that had happened, she slowly turned so she was facing her teammate.  
  
His eyes were closed, and a small smile graced his face. He looked so peaceful, like a little kid rather than a young man with the weight of an entire planet on his shoulders. His cheeks were a little chubby, but that only enhanced his peaceful nature. His curly jet black hair framed his face like a hallo and a lock of it was dangerously close to poking him in the eye when he awoke.  
  
Biting her lip, she gently raised her hand and brushed the lock off his face. Not able to help her self, she then gently ran her fingers over his face, up his cheek, over each eye, over his nose, cheeks, and finally, to trace the outline of his lips. Feeling him shift, she stopped and pulled her hand away. A few seconds later, two very sleep clouded eyes were open and looking at her in confusion. Still half asleep, she felt him tighten his arms around her middle. Before she knew what was happening, he'd buried his face in her shoulder. After a few minutes, she knew he was awake when she could feel his face grow warm on her shoulder. Biting her lip, she gently pushed him away. He was growing more and more embarrassed as the sleep left.  
  
A brief, small thought flittered through her brain and she tensed when she realized it wasn't her own. Before she could shut down her telepathy, a barrage of images and thoughts invaded and she closed her eyes. Most of the images were of the two of them throughout the years, but some she was positive had only happened in his head. Feeling her face grow slightly pink, she focused more on the thoughts, instead of the images. She tensed again when she realized she could hear not only Adam, but also the Frog Spirit.  
  
*I can't believe this is happening! What the hell do I do.*  
  
*Oh God, she's beautiful. Focus Adam, focus!*  
  
/Why? You know it's true. This is the perfect time to tell her./  
  
*Yeah, and have her run from the room screaming.*  
  
/You know for a fact she wouldn't do that. She's too good a person to do that./  
  
*Yeah, but I have to have her respect. I mean, she looks so confused and tense.*  
  
/Maybe she doesn't know what to do either, Tadpole./  
  
*Well, that's great, neither of us know what the hell to do.*  
  
/In my experience, the best thing to do in this situation would be to kiss her./  
  
*Yeah, sure. And how many years has it been since you've been in this position?*  
  
/That's not the point tadpole./  
  
*Oh really? Well you and I are going to have a long talk later on Juju.*  
  
/Back to the situation at hand, Tadpole./  
  
*Huh? Oh right. Me and Kim or the lack thereof.*  
  
/You've been hiding your feelings for her since the moment you met Tommy./  
  
*Wouldn't you? C'mon, you've seen Tommy. He's always been overprotective of her and he would beat me to a bloody pulp if he knew I was having secret fantasies about his girlfriend.*  
  
At this point, Kim was having her own internal argument with Hawkie, also known as Aerial the Crane  
  
//This is the perfect opportunity, Fledgling.//  
  
**To do what?**  
  
//You know exactly what I'm talking about.//  
  
**Aerial, butt out.**  
  
//I cannot Fledgling. This could be your future, if you let it happen.//  
  
**I'm not going to do it.**  
  
//Why not? You were thinking about it last night. Why won't you do it now that the opportunity has been handed to you on a silver platter?//  
  
**I'll give you three good reasons. One, I still love Tommy. Two, I'm a Queen. And Three, I WAS DRUNK LAST NIGHT!**  
  
//First off, you need not yell. And secondly, do you?//  
  
**Do I what?**  
  
//Do you still love Tommy?//  
  
**What are you talking about! Of course I love Tommy! He was my first love!**  
  
//There you go.//  
  
**Huh?**  
  
//You said and I quote "he *was* your first love" Was, as in past tense. You no longer love him in that regard. You must admit it sooner or later, Fledgling.//  
  
As Kim thought this little revelation out in her head, Adam and Juju had come to an agreement.  
  
*Fine, I'll do it just to shut you the hell up.*  
  
With that, he lifted his arm cupped Kimberly's startled face in his hand, and kissed her. A sigh from Kim was the only encouragement he needed as his arm once again tightened and pulled her towards him. Giving in, Kim awkwardly wrapped her arms around his neck. After the need for air came up, the looked up at each other shyly and just stared. The doorbell finally roused them and Kim cursed, scrambled from the couch and hurried to the door. Opening it, she was quietly handed a letter by a boy no older than twelve who quickly left. Seeing it was a communiqué from Dulcea, she tore it open. As she read the message, her face grew white and all thoughts of the kiss fled.  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
Kim came back to the present as a beep came from the systems check consul. Ignoring her warm cheeks, she turned to it and finished up. After seeing they were approaching Eltar, she put communiqué back up and sent a message to Trini.  
  
"Hey Trini. Once we get to Eltar, we should morph into Ninjette and teleport down. I don't want to dock these Zords, do you?" She asked playfully. Her screen lit up with the image of Trini. Her face took on a puzzled frown before she began to grin.  
  
"I think that's a good idea Kim. Where should we teleport to?" she asked, giving her a look that said quite plainly 'we are so going to talk later on'. Ignoring her friends knowing look, Kim nodded her consent.  
  
"We'll teleport directly into the palace. See you in a few." One the screen went blank, Kim stood.  
  
"I need to freshen up. Can you tell me when we get there?" She asked Adam, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. She saw him nod. Just as the doors to the cockpit closed, she heard his knowing whisper.  
  
"I know you felt something during our kiss. You can't hide from me forever, my Queen." Kim closed her eyes and silently cried when the doors had finally closed.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Author Notes: Could someone please send me an email explaining the whole DinoThunder concept to me because I just caught the show today and I'm confused. I mean, DOCTER OLIVER?!? When the h- e-double hockey sticks did that happen?!?! Someone pwease tell me?!? My email address is Slck1711@wmconnect.com I think. 


End file.
